Nothing in Between, Always a Team
by DettyisLove
Summary: Betty Suarez and Daniel Meade wake up to discover that their lives are completely different from what they remember. DETTY 3
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

Hi friends! I have had this story in my files for years. It is probably one of my favorite stories that I written that I basically kept a secret because I wanted to finish it in its entirety before posting, however I felt that starting to post it would help me fill in the gaps, so to speak. So, here I'm sharing a special story with you. I truly hope you enjoy it! 3

For entertainment only!

* * *

Betty Suarez and Daniel Meade wake up to discover that their lives are completely different from what they remember and find themselves six years into the future.

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

"Beep-beep, beep-beep...beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep..."

"Ughhh... shut-up" Betty's hand reached across to her alarm and slammed the button to make it stop.

She lifted her arm across her forehead. God, why was her head pounding? She groaned in frustration but sat up in her bed.

She looked around for her glasses, but didn't see them. Wait? She could see? Betty's eyes went wide when she noticed her surroundings.

Where was she?

She was in a huge queen size bed, the lush black and white fluffy blanket covering the lower half of her body. She looked around to see a rather roomy space with a panoramic view of the city.

As she took in the room she was in, she noticed the only semblance of color were the purple walls. All of the furnishings were either black or accented, very slightly, by color. She suddenly felt cold. She lifted the blanket around her and looked to the nightstand beside her seeing a picture of her family, but they all looked older.

What was going on? Was this her place? How could this be? How could she not remember anything? She groaned at the ridiculous headache she had. She looked at the time; she didn't have a lot of time to get ready for work.

She got up and walked to the dresser in the room, her eyes went wide at her reflection. She looked...she looked amazing! Despite her slight bedhead, her hair was so silky and shiny. She smiled and saw that she didn't have braces! How could that be?

She tried to think what she did yesterday. She didn't remember getting wasted. The last thing she remembered was that she and Daniel were at MODE rather late working on...something, and she remembered hitting her head. Is that why her head was pounding?

Shoot! Did she get amnesia?

She definitely remembered having braces and bad vision last night. _Was_ it last night? Now she felt confused and rather panicked. Maybe she just needed to go to work, and everything will make sense. She could ask Daniel what happened. A smile spread across her face at the thought of him. Why did the thought of him make her feel so ridiculously happy?

She shook her head. Of course she was happy. It was Daniel, her best friend.

She opened a door hoping it was her closet. When she saw the size of the closet her mouth hung open. Her closet was bigger than her whole apartment. Her other apartment?

God, her headache was coming back.

She walked through and saw all the beautiful clothes. As she looked through them, she was drawn to a black dress. What was it with black all the sudden? She didn't ever remember liking black.

As she put on the dress and looked in the stand-in mirror- in the closet- she saw what the fuss over black clothing was. It was very flattering to her figure. Ok, so she liked the black.

As she was about to walk out she saw a rack of belts. She smiled and picked up a thick yellow one to balance out the black. As she put it around her waist and clipped it, she smiled looking at her reflection. Yes, this was good. She felt more herself.

She saw the time and realized she was going to be late. She hurried getting ready and rushed out the apartment, gawking in disbelief at the grandness and beauty of it as she left. How could she forget a place like this? How could she even afford a place like this? She hoped she could figure out what was going on.

Daniel heard a door open and shut rather loudly. He groaned as he opened his eyes, the light filtering in the room. He lied there for a minute. Why did he feel so crappy?

As he glanced around the room, he looked at it in confusion. Where the hell was he? He sat up and looked around more clearly, but then Alexis walked in "Daniel? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Daniel looked at the time and shot out "Shit! Uh" he felt lightheaded from the sudden movement, "Wait! What are you doing here?" he asked wondering why his sister was here. And where the hell was he, he wondered.

"You said DJ and I can stay over tonight before we go back to Paris"

Daniel looked at her, strangely "Oh" He felt confused. Wasn't Alexis IN PARIS before now? Was this his place?

"Ok" he nodded and started zipping around the room trying to find some clothes to put on, that he wasn't completely sure was his.

"Are you ok?" She asked, noticing he seemed flustered.

Daniel shook his head as he hurriedly pulled a pair of pants. "Not really, but I don't have time right now to talk"

"Ok. Well, thanks again Danny, for letting us stay. I don't know why I thought our flight was yesterday."

Daniel shook his head as he pulled on a shirt "It's cool. Whatever." As Daniel buttoned up his shirt, they heard "Mom, who are you talking to?" when he saw that it was this tall young man; he looked at him in confusion. Alexis had a kid? Wait, was that DJ?

"Daniel!" the young guy said excitedly "I thought you would be at work" the young man walked over and hugged him.

Daniel looked at him. He knew it was crazy, but this kid had to be DJ. He looked like he was 18. DJ was 12. He shook his head, nah, he was nuts. He must have had too much to drink last night. Funny thing, he didn't remember drinking.

"Sorry, do I know you?"

Alexis and the kid laughed "Very funny, Daniel."

"DJ, come on, let's give Daniel a minute to get dressed." As they left, Daniel looked at the door in shock, his mouth hanging open. How could that kid be DJ? It was crazy.

What the hell happened to him? Did he have memory loss?

He quickly finished dressing and rushed out of his room to see them sitting at the kitchen table eating. He took his apartment in. Holy hell, since when did he get a new place. He walked over to them, and stared at DJ "Hey uh...DJ?"

"Oui?" oh, it was definitely his nephew. "How old are you now?" he asked, feeling rather odd.

DJ laughed "I keep telling you, Daniel, I'm 18"

Daniel felt like his head was spinning. He lowered in the chair across from them. "Dude, Danny, are you ok? Maybe you shouldn't go to work today. You don't look too good"

Daniel shook his head "No, I uh...I'll be fine" he said as he got back up wondering what the hell was going on. Maybe Betty could explain this. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to see her.

"I have to see Betty"

DJ and Alexis shared a look, "What?" he asked wondering why they had that look.

"Nothing, don't do anything stupid" Alexis stated. He looked at her like she was nuts "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Daniel, it's 9:30" DJ stated, causing Daniel to snap back to reality, a weird reality. He shook his head and rushed out "Shit! Ok, Bye!"

Daniel quickly pulled out his phone and was about to call Betty, when he saw the date, and noticed the year. It was 2016?

What the hell? How could he not remember six years of his life?

The last thing he remembered was working with Betty the night before. She looked so cute. He felt so bad when she accidentally hit her head. He hoped her head didn't hurt too much.

He needed to see Betty!

* * *

AN: Please let me know what you think so far :D 3 lots of love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 _Hi friends! so happy you like the concept! Hope you continue to enjoy the story! lots of love! 3_

 _For entertainment only!_

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

As Betty sat at her old desk, she felt like her heart was constantly pounding. It was unnerving, especially when she just discovered that it was 2016, six years in the future?

Did she transport? How could she possibly be in a different year from just last night? She was in a state of panic wondering if people would think she was crazy if they heard her speak.

When she walked into MODE several people looked at her like she was an alien. She felt like everyone could tell she didn't belong. When she sat at her old desk a young blond woman had come up to her and said "You shouldn't be here"

Betty looked at her and just said "I have a meeting."

"This is my desk, Betsy!" the young woman spat out. "It's _Betty_! And it's MY desk!" she realized she needed to calm down. Everything was making her more flustered.

She took a breath and said "Please, let me just wait here until Daniel comes in." she said as calmly and sweetly as she could manage despite the frustration she felt.

The young woman sighed "Fine"

As Betty sat there, she placed her face in her hands, wishing that her head would stop pounding. She really hoped Daniel wouldn't think she was crazy.

What if Daniel didn't believe her? And thought she _was_ crazy?

As Betty moved her hand down from her face, and saw Daniel turn the hallway, she shot up a bright smile erupting "Daniel!"

When he saw her his eyes seemed to light up and he smiled and said "Betty!" he seemed to be stunned and said "Woah! You look, wow... Betty?" he stated as if not sure he was seeing what he was.

Betty bit her lip feeling her heart race. He took her hand and quickly pulled her into his office and shut the door as if it was a shield from the world. "God" he let out a sigh resting against the door as if he just fought an army and was now in a safe zone.

Daniel felt like his head was spinning. What was going on?

He looked to Betty and felt mesmerized by her. She looked incredible. She wasn't wearing glasses? Her hair looked beautiful. She was so pretty. Was this how his Betty looked in this year? He didn't know what to make of all this. He felt as though he were in an alternate universe.

"Betty, I don't know how to say this." He sighed as if in a flux. She stared at him, wondering if he was just as confused as she was.

"I uh...do you know what year it is?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair seeming perplexed.

She felt her heart skip. She took a gulp and nodded.

He looked at her as if trying to read her. "We were...we were different yesterday?" he stated unsure.

All she could do was nod in response. He looked even more confused. "What the hell is going on? Are we in the future?" he asked.

She didn't know what to say. She bit her lip "I, I don't know. I um..." She looked up and saw Daniel move toward her, a breathtaking smile on his face, and an awed look in his eyes "So, wow, this is how you look in the future or whatever it is that we're in?" he asked taking another long look at her admiringly.

Betty blushed "I guess so"

"You look _very_ beautiful." He said with a charming smile making Betty smile and her cheeks feel warm. "Really?" she asked in slight surprise. "Oh ya, you look so stunning. Smile for me."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Please, just smile." He said feeling the need to see her bright perfect smile.

Betty looked at his eyes which seemed more blue than normal. She felt butterflies at the intensity of his gaze; she bit her lip, but then smiled at him.

His smile widened "Wow that is a gorgeous smile. You don't have braces either." He noted.

She shook her head "I know...it was really weird when I woke up this morning to find out I could see without glasses and I didn't have braces and my hair looked pretty and I had nice clothes and my apartment was gorgeous and...It was really scary." She said finally admitting how she felt.

He nodded "Tell me about it. I woke up this morning in a completely different apartment. Alexis and DJ were there...and man, DJ is so big. He's 18! God, I couldn't wrap my head around it. I was freaked out, too." There was a strange minute of relatable silence.

Betty watched him curiously as he looked at her intently. He was sort of transfixed by her presence, not because of how stunning and gorgeous she looked, but because she was here too, and was experiencing this strange 'thing' with him.

"Umm...Betty?" Daniel said somewhat quietly.

"Hmm?" she replied with the same softness.

"Can I...uh...hug you?" he asked shyly putting his hands in his pants pockets.

Betty's eyes got slightly larger in curiosity. "I just...I want to feel something normal and your hugs..." he looked down seemingly embarrassed.

Betty smiled coming over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her hugging her close. Betty felt butterflies like crazy. She felt like she was surrounded by warm sand. She hugged him tighter loving his scent as she rested her head against his chest comfortably. She always loved hugs with Daniel, but this hug was...simply wonderful.

Daniel didn't want to let go of Betty. He never realized how much he loved Betty's hugs until now; this hug, especially. She was still his Betty in this crazy world they were in. As long as he had her he knew everything would be okay.

"Betty, what the hell is going on here?"

Both Betty and Daniel's eyes went wide in surprise at the sound of that all too familiar voice that interrupted the pleasant silence.

"Matt?" Betty said in shock, an arm still around Daniel as she reluctantly moved away from that rather nice hug. Darn Matt...

Matt? What was he doing here, anyway?

"What the heck are you doing with the enemy?" he sparked in an angry tone glaring at Daniel.

"What?" Betty and Daniel both said in confusion looking at each other.

Betty looked back at Matt perplexed by his presence. "Matt, what are you doing in New York? Aren't you supposed to be in Africa?" She asked in confusion.

"Why? So you don't have to sneak around with Daniel? What is all this about you being enemies some kind of joke to get people off your trail."

Betty and Daniel looked at each other in more confusion.

"Matt, I don't know what you're talking about. Daniel and I were just...talking." She stated somewhat nervously.

Why was her heart racing? Why did she feel like she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to? She was just hugging her friend...after finding out that they both woke up in this strange universe where apparently they're supposed to be enemies?... and everything was so different and terrifyingly strange that they needed that hug. So...what was Matt doing here again?

"Oh really? Then why were your hands all over him...and STILL on him?" Matt said furiously.

Betty removed her arm from around his waist. She hadn't realized she WAS still touching him. And her hands WERE NOT "all over him". How dare Matt? And what was his deal? Why was he here? This was getting weirder and weirder.

Matt walked up to them and moved Betty away from Daniel and close to him. "You stay away from my fiancé, got it, Meade?"

Daniel's eyes went wide. "What? You're engaged to him, Betty?" Daniel asked in shock and confusion.

"What? No!" Betty let go of Matt's hand.

He grabbed her hand again. "What?" his voice softened "Come on, Betty. Stop joking around. You know very well that we're engaged. Our wedding is next month. Don't you remember?" he asked in a heartbroken tone. Betty felt that awful headache coming on again.

"Umm...of...of course, I do" she looked at Daniel and shrugged clearly just as confused as he was.

Matt brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. "I'm sorry, Betty. I didn't mean to yell at you and say all those things. I just..." He sighed. "I love you..." he said softly.

Betty looked at him curiously noticing something in his eyes she never really saw before. He actually looked like he loved her very deeply. She never really saw that kind of love in his eyes before.

She wasn't sure what was going on...and WHY she would get back together with him when he ended up leaving her...sure it was for a rather good reason...but he still left...She sighed.

"It's okay, Matt...Umm...look, I'm going to go for a walk or something, okay ?"

"Okay." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Betty almost moved away, but when she realized he was just going to kiss her cheek she didn't.

She looked to Daniel and right to his eyes. He sent her a half smile in understanding knowing that she needed some time to figure out what was going on. He needed that too.

Betty loved that she and Daniel never had to really say anything to know how to communicate what they were thinking to each other. She smiled and walked out.

Matt came up to him with a glare "don't you DARE steal Betty away from me, Meade? I've had it with you."

Daniel's smile turned into a glare. Screw Matt Hartley.

"If you even come near Betty, you will wish you never messed with me."

Daniel came really close to him invading his space "If you EVER threaten me again, you will have to deal with ME, Hartley. I've had it with you, too. I don't know what you're pulling with Betty. If YOU hurt HER, you will wish you never messed with ME! Okay! Now, please leave!" He walked to his desk leaning against it.

Matt looked at him with rage in his eyes. "Betty is mine." He stated and stormed away.

Daniel let out a frustrated breath. "No way Betty will ever be yours Hartley. I will make sure of it!"

Daniel hated the whole Hartley family. They were full of assholes. He didn't want Betty to get hurt by stupid Matt again.

All he knew was that he and Betty were thrown in this world together and he wasn't going to let anything come in between them.

He wanted to punch Matt again. That guy really ticked him off.

He moved around his desk to his chair and sat down leaning back. He closed his eyes letting out a deep breath. This was getting weird. He hoped Betty would be okay.

He smiled thinking about that nice hug before STUPID HARTLEY came and interrupted them with his selfishness. He was not going to let anyone mess with his Betty. In this world, Betty was his. He didn't know if he should call her or just give her some time alone. He didn't know what was going on. He felt like his head would spin if he even thought about it too much.

As soon as Betty walked out of the building she felt this overwhelming dizziness. She decided she needed to sit down soon before she collapsed. She had a feeling that she needed to get somewhere before Matt saw her. She knew he would probably follow her.

She really couldn't put her head around why she would get back together with him. She felt that dizziness again.

She quickly made her way...when she thought of a place she could go.

When she got to the café she walked in, she realized it wasn't what she thought. What happened to Gio's?

She sighed.

She forgot that she was six years in the future, which she still didn't get. Maybe she could ask the manager about Gio.

She walked up to a young girl with short blond hair, with European features, she assumed. She'd been around plenty of models to pick up on that. She looked like she was 19 or 20. She just finished taking an order, and smiled as soon as Betty approached her.

Betty smiled. "Hi, umm...I'm hoping you can help me. I had a friend that uh...had a deli here...his name was Gio...do you know um..." she looked down unsure how to ask what she wanted to know, but then remembered that Gio had moved to Italy, but the girl answered with a bright smile. "Ah...Gio...Rossi?" Her accent thick...now Betty knew this girl was European...she sounded Greek. Betty smiled just as bright. "Yes, um...do you know where he is?" she asked somewhat anxiously.

"Yes..." she walked over to the counter getting a piece of paper and a pen. Betty followed her. She wrote down an address and handed it to her. Betty smiled. "Thank you...what's your name?"

"Zena"

"Zena, I'm Betty." The girl smiled. "You...are...uh friend of Gio?"

"Yes...I um...I really need to talk to him...Thank you so much."

"Ok...come visit again." She said with a friendly smile.

"Okay...bye..." Betty quickly went off to find Gio, which she was surprised lived in New York again. She didn't know why she wanted to see him. Maybe she needed to see someone else familiar.

She was really happy that Daniel was sort of in this crazy thing with her. She would feel so lost and terrified otherwise. She felt butterflies. Why did she have butterflies? Maybe she really needed to sit down.

She realized she didn't' even know where the address the girl gave her was. She changed her direction to the park. That was safe...hopefully.

When she made it to the park, she sat down in relief placing her face in her hands. This was weird. She didn't know what to do. She took out her phone and sent a text to the one person she trusted.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy! :D 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

Hope you enjoy! For entertainment only! :D

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

As Daniel sat at his desk, he didn't know what to do. All he could do was sit there in the silence of his office.

He placed his head on the desk still thinking about DJ and how big he was; he was tall, had those striking blue eyes, his brown hair; he was a lady killer. That was his nephew. He couldn't help the smile.

Now the other heartthrob that made him contemplate this world was his Betty. God, she was breathtaking. That smile made his heart whole. His smile grew wider at the thought of her and how they were both in this 'future, alternate world, whatever it is they were in' together.

His phone beeped disrupting the silence. He picked up his head from the desk and saw that it was from Betty. He smiled and quickly opened it.

 _Meet me at the bridge tonight?_

He responded quickly, feeling his heart unexpectedly skip.

As Betty sat in the park, she felt a little less panicked, especially when she got Daniel's response to her text. She didn't know why she had butterflies whenever she thought about him. Maybe it was just that they were both somehow 'in this together'.

She bit her lip, trying not to smile, but how could she not smile. At least she had her best friend. That was the only thing she would ever need.

Her heart jumped when her phone started ringing. She saw the caller ID said office. Was it Daniel calling her? She smiled and answered the call "Hey!"

"Betty!" it was a female voice that responded "Why aren't you at the office? Are you sick?"

"Um..."

"Where are you?" the girl asked.

"Uh...at the park" she responded not knowing what to say. She didn't even know who she was talking to.

"The park? Are you not coming to work today?" she asked

Betty felt stuck. "Work" She didn't work at MODE, Or with Daniel anymore? She realized she was six years in the 'future'. It wouldn't make sense for her to still be there. If she didn't work at MODE, where did she work?

"Where do I work?"

The girl laughed "Ok, Betty, are you playing a joke on me? You know where you work"

"Um... just... humor me" she said, figuring this was the only way she could get information.

The girl laughed, but answered "Ok, silly, you work at B Magazine. You just like hearing that, don't you?" she said which caused Betty's eyes to grow wide. "B Magazine?" she responded in a daze, a smile spreading across her face.

The girl laughed "You're so crazy, Betty. Um, so, are you coming in?"

Betty nodded "Um...yes, uh...I'll be there soon. What's your name?" she asked forgetting that she should know that. The girl laughed harder this time "Now, I know you are messing with me, Betty. Come on. I'll see you later" she ended the call

Betty sighed as she stared at her phone. She had her own magazine? Did Daniel know? Of course, he didn't know. Should she call him? She wasn't sure. Maybe she really should go to 'work' first, so she can tell him about it. She grinned brightly; yes that was what she was going to do.

Maybe this world wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Except... Matt.

She wasn't sure she even wanted to be with him, let alone be his future wife. She inwardly cringed.

She remembered her little 'dream' about them together in that way and it just didn't work. Of course, she knew dreams were never really the same as reality, but it just didn't feel right. She and Matt? It felt forced. Especially...now

She opened her bag to hopefully find some gum or candy, she was feeling very stressed and needed something to distract her.

As she sifted through her bag, she caught something shiny in the corner. When she picked it out her eyes grew wide at the sight of it. It was a diamond, platinum ring.

She sighed in realization; it must be her engagement ring from Matt.

She stared at it for several long seconds and figured she should probably be wearing it. She sighed as she slid it on her finger. As she looked at the ring on her hand she felt nothing. Of course it was beautiful, a little much for her liking, however, it wasn't for her. It didn't feel right.

She didn't know how she got back together with him. Had she really taken him back after he left her so carelessly? It didn't make sense. Her heart didn't belong to him.

She let out a sigh and decided to look up the address for B Magazine. She squealed at that. She had her own magazine? That was incredible!

She wondered how Daniel would feel about this. Obviously he would have to know she didn't work with him anymore. A small frown crossed her face at the thought. She always loved working with Daniel. They always made a great team. It seemed to make them closer.

She blushed, thinking about 'last night'.

 _She was working on a special post for her blog and decided to work on it at MODE, so she could have more space and quiet._

 _She was pleasantly surprised to see Daniel in one of the conference rooms working on something with his laptop and several page layouts spread out across the table. She had felt the strangest sensation seeing him. Her stomach flipped and she felt a little flustered at the sight of him. She hadn't felt that way since she met him, really._

 _Of course, there had been several times over the years that got her heart to skip every now and then, but not like this._

 _She took a deep breath and walked in. He looked up for a moment, and then looked back to his laptop, obviously very focused on what he was working on, but then when he looked back up as if just realizing she was there, his eyes lit up and a bright smile swept his face. Her heart jumped in response._

 _He got up, the surprise of her being there causing his curiosity "What are you doing here?"_

 _She approached him, her heart beating a little faster with each step she took toward him "Um...I just wanted a quiet place to work. I couldn't really sleep, and well, I figured I'd try and work."_

 _He smiled at her as he listened. The way he was looking at her melted her heart. She caught herself staring into his eyes for several very long seconds, but was snapped out of her fixation by his voice "Um, well, be my guest, Betty. I would love um...if uh...you..." he paused, obvious to her that he was flustered "we can work together" he said in resignation, finding no other words, apparently._

 _She smiled and nodded "thank you"_

 _As they shared the conference room that night, she felt this intense charge between them. They'd both been quiet working on their projects, but occasionally stealing glances at one another, smiling excessively. It had been around midnight when she became hungry. Somehow Daniel knew, or perhaps he became hungry as well, and got up._

 _"Are you leaving?" she asked, a frown crossing her face, not wanting to stay in the office alone, especially after being so close to him._

 _He looked at her with a small smile "No, I'll be right back." He walked around his side of the table and stopped beside her. She looked up at him, her heart skipping. He smiled and walked out, leaving her flustered, bewildered, and in a daze. What was happening between them?_

 _All the sudden there was a ringing, disrupting the quiet of the room._

 _A ringing?_

Betty realized she'd been daydreaming, while her phone was busy ringing away. Before she had a chance to answer the call it stopped ringing. A second later she got a text from someone named Lizzy. She read the text

 _R u ok? Ur supposed 2 have a mtng in 20min & ur not here yet. Plz call, or I'll assume ur hurt_

Lizzy must have been the girl she just spoke to. She got up and started to call her back figuring she needed to make her way to work. She didn't know why, but she was feeling very nervous. She hoped she could make it through the day without freaking out about every new detail of her current life.

She took a deep breath, wishing that it was later and that she and Daniel were together.

A small smile swept her face. _Daniel_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 **For entertainment only! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

When Daniel got a text from Betty during lunch that she didn't work with him in this time and that she worked at B Magazine, he felt bummed, mostly because he realized they no longer worked together in the 'future'.

As he went through his day at MODE, in meeting after meeting, he saw that being at MODE without Betty was meaningless. He couldn't imagine himself working here this long without Betty.

The longer he thought about the situation, the more he realized that if Betty was to leave MODE, he would have probably found a way to be closer to her. He never really wanted MODE before Betty came along. She brought so much genuine love, light and beauty into a heartless, superficial world of beauty.

He smiled as he thought about them working together. The other night, they had such a great time just working around each other. He couldn't imagine not being near her. He felt his heart tighten thinking about a life without Betty. It simply wasn't possible for him. A life without Betty would be as empty as a bottomless pit.

He wanted more than ever to see her. He wished the day would hurry up and be over so he could go meet her.

He smiled. _At the bridge_

He smiled brighter. _Their bridge_

 _"Surprise" Daniel placed the container of food he ordered on the table next to Betty's laptop. She looked up at him, this bright smile on her face, and her eyes lighting up "Daniel! How...how did you know I was hungry? How did you even order food?" she asked._

 _Daniel smiled, getting lost in the way she looked tonight. Her hair was tied up, with a few wild strands loose at the sides, her skin was glowing somehow, her eyes so bright, even through her cute glasses; she looked beautiful. "I uh...I was getting really hungry, and figured you must be hungry too, so I uh...I decided to order it online to surprise you."_

 _She smiled in response; heartwarming and lovely, she was. He grinned "I got your favorite"_

 _She smiled brighter, her eyes sparkling. She looked to the container and opened it "Oh, I love Thai! Thank you, Daniel! You're amazing!" she said as she got up, causing his heart to skip a beat and before he knew it she hugged him. It was a very brief hug, and when she pulled away she looked at him "Thank you"_

 _He grinned and took a seat beside her, wanting to be near her rather than on opposite sides of the conference table. As he sat down and was about to start eating, he noticed Betty was watching him. He looked to her and couldn't help himself; he shot her a wink._

 _She giggled and looked back to her food. They talked and joked for some time while they ate, enjoying the silence of the office, and the intimacy of their dinner together. He couldn't help but feel like he was on a date with her._

 _She looked so youthful, and happy, her exuberance tonight radiant. He loved hearing her talk about her ideas and seeing how excited she got._

 _When they were finished with their food, Betty took out the cookies that came with their dinner. She handed a cookie to Daniel._

 _The office was so quiet that as she was about to take a bite of her cookie, her phone rung making her jolt and drop the cookie. She got down from her chair and started cleaning up the crumbled fallen cookie that was under the table now. He figured he'd help her, but when he got down beside her she was surprised and bumped her head on the table._

 _A look of concern swept his face "are you ok?"_

 _She let out a small chuckle as she looked at him "Yeah, I knew it'd been too long since I'd done something klutzy." She laughed at herself. Daniel laughed finding her adorable, he took her hand "Come on, let me help you up"_

 _She laughed and took hold of his arm as she got pulled up looking into his eyes. His heart jumped. "um...you can have my cookie" he said in a softer voice getting swept in her proximity._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _He smiled "Positive."_

 _She smiled at him, and bit her lip as she stepped back. He felt hypnotized by her. She just looked so lovely tonight. When they sat down, Daniel held out the cookie to her, but she shook her head and said "Why don't we share it?"_

 _He smiled, and shrugged "Sure" he broke the cookie in half and handed it to her. When she took it she was staring at his eyes and he felt like everything else in the world was suddenly quiet and it was just them._

 _Together._


	5. Chapter 5

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 **For entertainment only! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Betty couldn't wait to see Daniel. As exciting as her new job was, the fact that she and Daniel were no longer even working in the same building made her feel incomplete. She loved the ability to see him every day.

As she got to their special place she felt so many butterflies reliving that night. Daniel had told her she was better than a model, he had made her feel so incredible. They had such a great time together. They had become friends.

She hoped that despite all the changes this world had for them they could still be close like they always were. As she continued walking, from behind her she heard an excited "Betty!"

She turned around, a bright smile sweeping her face and when she saw Daniel she didn't realize how happy she would be to see him, she ran over while he was running in her direction. When they were standing in front of each other he grinned and said "God, I missed you" and pulled her to him for a big hug.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him "I missed you, too. It's not the same working so far from you."

He nodded, but held onto her "I know. MODE totally sucks without you. I hope this is not our future. I can't bare to be away from you" Daniel realized what he said but pretended like it didn't mean anything.

At Daniel's words Betty's heart skipped a beat.

Daniel let go of her and nervously placed his hands in his jacket pockets. "Uh...how was your day?"

Betty smiled and hooked her arm through his and pulled him along so they were walking together. A smile crossed Daniel's face at her gesture of closeness.

"It was...it was good. Strange. I have my own magazine" she stated in an awed tone.

He smiled as he listened to her "I always knew you'd leave me and move on to better things, I just never thought I would feel this way"

At that comment she looked to him "What way?"

He stopped them from walking and leaned back against the rail "Like I can't breathe without you"

She looked at him in surprise. "You feel that way?"

He nodded, realizing he was being so open with her. She looked at him with a smile "As awesome as having my own magazine is, you not being there isn't" she stated feeling a little nervous for some reason for admitting that.

He watched her intently until she stepped next to him and leaned against the railing as he was. "All I wanted to do was see you and tell you about everything I was working on. Like 'last night'" she stated, nervously; she felt so close to him when it was just them.

He smiled as he looked to her, remembering how great it was to be with her. "That was great."

She nodded "We barely spoke to each other, we were working on entirely different things, but being near you..." she looked down, her heart speeding up, but said "I loved that"

Daniel grinned "I loved that, too, Betty." He faced her completely "Let's make a promise to each other?" he said with a hopeful smile.

She looked at him intrigued, wondering what the promise would be, remembering that they made the promise of meeting here so long ago.

He placed his hand to her shoulder. "Let's not let anything come between us in this crazy world we're in. So, we're not necessarily working together, or even near each other, but we're all we've got." Daniel felt a little nervous about this world they were in, but he felt as long as he had Betty everything would be ok.

She nodded "Ok, I promise."

He smiled brightly "Great. Deal?" he held his hand up for a high-five. She giggled and high-fived him "Deal"

He let out a deep breath and turned around to look over the bridge. She did the same and he looked at her with a grin and said "I'm so glad we're a team"

She nodded, feeling her eyes get glossy "I'm so glad we're friends"

He looked to her with a wide smile and draped his arm across her shoulder pulling her closer to him. Betty bit her lip looking to him, feeling so happy that they were in this together.

They remained on the bridge talking for hours about how crazy things were for both of them, and speculating about the six years they 'lived'. It was around midnight when Daniel's phone started ringing disrupting the silence of the night and their conversation. He picked it out looking at it strangely until he saw that it was Alexis calling him.

"Alexis, hey!" he answered with a smile.

"Daniel! Where have you been? DJ and I have been worried something happened to you."

"Oh, sorry, uh...I was just hanging out with Betty and lost track of time."

"Daniel...we talked about this"

Daniel looked puzzled "Talked about what? Alexis, what the hell is going on?"

She sighed "Are you with Betty right now?"

He nodded "Yeah"

"Look, you should come back to your place. DJ really wanted to spend time with his favorite uncle before he goes back to Paris"

He nodded "alright, I'll be on my way soon."

"Ok."

"Bye. Alexis wait! Can you uh...text me my address?"

"What? Uh, sure?" she stated in confusion.

Daniel let out a tense breath as he hung up. Betty looked at him, "What's wrong?"

He sighed "I don't know. I'm so confused. Remember when Matt barged in and said what were you doing with the enemy?"

She nodded, feeling heaviness in her chest "uh-huh. That was weird"

He looked at her "Well, even when Alexis talks to me she makes it sound bad that I'm spending time with you"

Betty frowned "I don't know, Daniel. I don't know what happened to us."

He shook his head "That doesn't matter, Betty, because it's us. Whatever supposedly happened doesn't affect us now. We're here together, right? That has to count for something."

She nodded, feeling nervous. She hoped that were true. That nothing would affect the friendship they did have. That this world didn't change what they meant to each other.

He smiled more hopefully "Whatever happens, we're in this together. No matter what"

She gave him a small smile. He smiled "are you going to be ok going home?"

She nodded "I think so. I got my address when I was at work. Lizzy thought I was crazy and playing a big joke on her, but yea, I think I'm good."

He nodded with a smirk "I know Alexis must have thought I was nuts asking for my own address."

Betty gave him a small smile.

Daniel called a cab for each of them. Parting ways for the evening, Daniel held the door open for her to get in "Text me when you get home."

She nodded as she stared at him not really wanting to go 'home' just yet. "I will. Good night, Daniel."

He smiled at her, his smile giving her butterflies "Good night, Betty." They seemed to be stuck in place, neither wanting to move, when out of nowhere the cab driver blurts "Kiss her already!"

Both their eyes went wide. Betty blushed brightly, while Daniel looked just as embarrassed. "Uh...ehm" he laughed "night, Betty. I'll see you soon"

She nodded as she hurried inside the cab, her cheeks warm. Daniel gave her a sheepish grin as he closed the door for her.

As Betty's cab pulled away, Daniel watched until it disappeared from sight. He sighed and got in the cab waiting for him, feeling a little disappointed that their night had to end. He would just have to find a way to see her tomorrow.

When he got 'home', he walked in the door to see DJ playing Xbox on the flat screen TV in the living room. He grinned when he saw him. Man, that kid was definitely his nephew. "Hey DJ, where's Alexis?"

"She went to sleep. Want to play?" he invited him over by holding out a controller to him. Daniel grinned and nodded as he took the controller from him and sat down beside him, eager to learn more about his 18-year old nephew and perhaps figure out SOMETHING from his current life that he didn't know anything about.

When Betty made it back to 'her place', she still felt flustered by the enormity of her apartment. It was gorgeous. She never dreamed she would live in such a fancy beautiful place. She smiled, finding it rather exciting that she had this huge place to herself.

She had to wonder what happened to Marc and Amanda. She wondered how her family was. Were they still living in Queens? She definitely needed to call her father tomorrow.

She still wasn't sure what to make of this world. She couldn't even fully understand what was happening. She was nervous about what other surprises this 'life' would throw at her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

When Betty woke up to her alarm, she got up with a spark of electricity. She wanted to do so many things before heading into her new job, one being exploring her apartment. As she pulled the covers off her, she got up and looked around finding it so incredible how lovely her apartment was. The only thing missing was a little more color.

The rooms were so spacious, she didn't have a bathtub in the middle of her living room, and her bathroom and closet were huge! They were bigger than her old Manhattan apartment. She loved this. She could definitely get used to this.

She made a cup of coffee and sat out on the balcony enjoying the morning sunrise. The fact that she even had a balcony made her feel elated. This was wonderful. She sat for several minutes enjoying the slight breeze as the skyline changed from dawn to the sun rising.

After she finished drinking her coffee she took a shower and got dressed in a pretty red wrap dress that looked quite flattering on her. She smiled as she looked in her mirror still amazed that she had no braces and could see without glasses. It was like a dream. She bit her lip and looked to her watch seeing that she still had some time before she had to leave. She decided to call her father.

As she waited for the call to go through she got a text from Daniel that read "Good morning!"

She grinned, but then the sound of her Papi's voice rung out "mija?"

She smiled brightly "Papi!"

"Is it really you?"

She looked at the phone strangely, but laughed and said "Yes. I just wanted to see how you're doing. I miss you."

"I...Te quiero mija. I'm surprised you called."

She looked confused "Why?"

He seemed to take in a deep breath and responded "We haven't spoken in months."

"We haven't? Why?" she felt confused. She'd never gone a day without calling her father, even just to say hello. There was a long pause on her father's end. She became worried "Papi?"

He sighed "You decided you didn't want to see us anymore."

She felt her heart constrict "Why would I do that, Papi? I love you. How's Hilda and Justin? I want to come see you all soon." She couldn't understand.

"Te quiero mija, you are always welcome home, Betty. Your sister will forgive you...eventually."

She felt her eyes water "Forgive me? For...for what? What happened, Papi? I..." she felt completely confused and scared to death of what was going on. What would her sister need to forgive her for? What had she done? "I don't understand."

"A lot of time has passed mija. Maybe it's better if you come home." She could hear the sadness in her Papi's voice and it was completely shattering her heart. She couldn't understand what could have possibly happened to divide her family. "How long has it been since I've seen you, papi?" she tried to seem composed, but she was feeling anxious.

There was a pause on her father's end before he said in a sad voice "two years"

"t...two years?" she asked in a shaky voice not willing to believe that. That didn't make sense even if she was in the so-called future. Why on earth would she not see her father in two years and what could she have done to warrant her sister to not want to forgive her? Why would she decide she didn't want to see her family anymore?

She couldn't seem to hold it together as the sadness and anxiousness overtook her. "Um...I...I should go. I have to get ready for work. I...love you, Papi" her voice cracked.

He sighed "I always love you mija..."

She quickly ended the call and felt an onslaught of tears. She was now certain this world was more of a mess than she thought. She couldn't believe that this was her future. It didn't make any sense.

As Daniel got into MODE he took his phone out of his pocket for the tenth time this morning, and let out a nervous sigh. He'd text Betty nearly an hour and a half ago good morning. She still hadn't responded.

He wondered if she was ok. He hoped something didn't happen to her. He was surely just overreacting. He needed to calm down.

He felt so strange walking through Mode knowing that he wouldn't see Betty at some point. It made coming to work almost pointless. That was always the highlight of his day. The knowledge that he'd see Betty and her brilliant smile and everything in his world would be ok.

Betty was his driving force, she gave him a purpose. He didn't know if he was ok with this world and what was in store for them.

He sighed again as he picked out his phone, ready to call her. He needed to hear her cheery voice.

Not paying attention while he sent the call on his screen, he knocked into someone, having her fall to the floor. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention" he said as he helped the woman he'd run into up.

"What's new? You never pay attention to me." She said as she stood up and smoothed down her stylish clothing.

"Uh...excuse me?" He looked at her in confusion, wondering who the heck she was. She flipped her blonde curls behind her and looked at him with a fake smile. He'd worked with plenty of models to recognize a fake smile.

"Hello Daniel. I've been looking for you." her tone of familiarity threw him.

"Uh...I'm sorry...did we have a meeting?" He wondered if they worked together. He hated the thought of working with anyone but Betty.

She laughed and said "Wow, I need to schedule a meeting now to see my own husband?"

His eyes grew wide "hu...husband? We're..."

"-still married, Daniel! Just because we've been separated doesn't mean you can just forget me" she stated in annoyance. Daniel felt his world was caving in on him. He was married? What the hell?

All he could think about was Betty and what she would think of this. What was he going to do?


	7. Chapter 7

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 **for entertainment only! :D**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

Betty couldn't control the onslaught of tears. She was having the worst day. She couldn't even stay at work long enough.

Not only had the news of her family upset her tremendously, but she overheard some of her coworkers say some nasty things about her behind her back while pretending to be nice to her. At least when Amanda and Marc were mean they did it in front of her.

As she got into the MEADE building she couldn't stop her tears. She knew she needed to see Daniel. Hopefully seeing him would make her feel better.

As she rode on the elevator, still crying, her heart felt heavy. She couldn't get over how sad her Papi had sounded when she spoke to him. Did she really ditch her family just so she could have this career? Is that why her sister was angry with her? She hated to think that she didn't have her family. No dream job was worth the sacrifice of her family.

As she walked through Mode, several people gave her dirty looks. She really didn't like this future. As she approached Daniel's office, and saw him through the glass window, her tears seemed to intensify, realizing how much Daniel meant to her in this world.

When he noticed her walk into his office, his eyes grew wide as he noticed her tears "Betty! What's going on? Why are you crying?"

She walked over to him and quickly engulfed him in a hug and started sobbing. "D...Daniel, I...it's...this...I'm, I..." she couldn't control her tears long enough to speak. He wrapped his arms around her more "Shh...I'm here."

When Daniel saw Betty come into his office without her signature bright smile, but tears streaming down her face, his heart clenched in his chest. He really hoped something bad didn't happen to her. He didn't know how to calm her down from whatever made her so upset so he just hugged her as long as she needed.

Five minutes later and her still crying, he led her to the couch in his office. "Betty, what happened? Please tell me, you've been crying for five minutes straight. I'm getting really worried. Did something happen?"

She looked at his eyes, trying to control her crying. "I...Daniel..." her eyes watered as she tried to speak. He placed his hand on top of hers and started rubbing small circles to help calm her. "I'm here for you, Betty."

She bit her lip and took a deep breath "Um...I...my...my family hates me!" she stated and immediately started sobbing. "What?" he held her face and looked in her eyes "Betty, that's nuts! Your family cannot hate you? Why in the world would they hate you?"

She cried "I...I don't know! I called my Papi and that we haven't spoken in two years. And he said I decided I didn't want to see them all anymore!"

He listened, but couldn't believe any of that. Why would Betty ever say that to her family? It didn't make any sense.

"And my sister hates me for some reason. I don't know what happened. And then...I go to work and everyone I work with hates me too! I overheard some girls say I was a...a..."

"what?" he asked

"A bitch! And then Matt texts me that he loves me and can't wait till we're married!" she sounded exasperated as she said that.

Daniel couldn't help but inwardly smirk that Betty was distraught over Matt. He felt kind of bad for feeling that way, but he really hated that guy.

"This is the worst day ever! It couldn't possibly get any worse!" She stated wiping tears from her cheek.

Daniel looked down nervously. She noticed the look on his face and said "What?"

He looked to her, "Uh...I have sucky news, too"

She looked apprehensive and said "What?"

"Uh..." he let out a tense sigh and got up pacing in front of her. Betty's eyes mirrored his nervousness "what is it?" she whispered, wiping another fallen tear.

He didn't know how to feel right now. Everything was so overwhelming and confusing. It felt like they were here and not at the same time. "well...I...I found out that..." he sighed, how was he going to tell her what happened to him.

"I...I have a wife." he said in a rushed breath.

Her eyes grew wide "wife? You have a wife? You're...You're married!?"

He nodded, nervously.

"God, this world sucks!" Betty stated unable to control the tears from escaping her eyes. She officially hated this world!

"There is something that I do like" he said looking at her.

"What? Your wife" she said somewhat bitterly trying to wipe away her tears. She didn't know why she felt so heartbroken that he had a wife.

He smiled sitting next to her. "No...You" She looked at him meeting his eyes sniffling. "Me?" she looked at him curiously. He smiled. "Ya...Betty, you're the only person who matters to me in this world." He placed his hand on top of hers.

Betty's eyes went wide.

"You're the only person who knows what's going on besides me. I'd probably be in an insane asylum right now if it weren't for you being here, too."

She felt a tear roll down her face. "Me too" she said softly.

He scooted closer to her bringing his hand to her face and wiping away her tears. She looked at his eyes again. He smiled and hugged her to him. "Betty, I already told you. Nothing is going to come in between us in this world. I promise you, okay?" he held her face to look at her.

She nodded.

He smiled "Good, now help me with this wife thing. I really don't want to be married to this woman. God, she is so mean...and dumb..."

Betty giggled. "Still choosing dumb model-types?"

"Hey" he shoved her playfully making her giggle again. "Betty, I don't..." he buried his face in his hands "God...I really don't know what to do about this"

"I don't know either, Daniel. I'm still trying to figure out what to do about Matt. I don't want to be engaged to him either. He's so..." she leaned next to him "annoying."

Daniel laughed. "You got that right. That jerk was threatening me."

"For what?"

"He told me to stay away from you and not to steal you away from him."

"Well, I'm not his...even if we are engaged in this world. What um...what did you say when he told you that?" she asked curiously.

Daniel brought his arm around her "I told him if he hurts you he's going to have to deal with me. I'm not going to let him hurt you again. I don't know what it is with these guys you date that just keep hurting you, but you deserve better than that Betty."

Betty smiled looking up at him as her body was close to him. "Thanks...that's why I couldn't understand why I would get back together with him." She sighed blowing her hair. He smiled holding her close against him. "We'll figure something out...the number one thing...nothing will get in between us."

Betty nodded against him. She felt much more calm and safe being with Daniel like this. She really hoped they could make this future better together. After some time of silence in his office, Daniel spoke softly "feeling a little better?"

She looked to his eyes as she sat against him. Seeing his blue eyes comforted her immensely. She nodded with a smile "I always feel better with you" she whispered, a little nervous for admitting that.

He smiled; Daniel felt happy that Betty was feeling better, especially because she was with him. He looked at her taking in her glossy eyes, and the red dress she was wearing making her look so pretty and stylish. He grinned "By the way, I have to tell you. You look so beautiful. Red is a very flattering color on you."

She smiled, looking down. "I'm a mess today. I've been crying the whole day. I probably look awful."

He tipped her chin up to see her eyes "No... you look lovely."

She smiled, her heart melting at how sweet he sounded "Thank you, Daniel" she didn't know why her voice felt softer whenever Daniel told her sweet things. It was like it was a special secret. She bit her lip looking away. She felt like with Daniel, she really did feel better. Always better.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 **For entertainment only! :D Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

Daniel felt he couldn't look away from Betty's eyes. She just looked so beautiful. Something about her not wearing glasses mystified him. He caught himself getting swept up and cleared his throat "So...uh Betty, look, I'm sure your family doesn't hate you. I don't know how anyone could possibly hate you! You're the sweetest person in the whole world"

Betty bit her lip trying to suppress her smile. Daniel was her friend. Of course, he'd think that.

"And don't say that I'm only saying this because you're my friend. Everyone you meet comes to love you. You know that better than anyone."

Betty laughed "How did you know I was thinking that?" she smirked. He grinned "because you're my best friend. I think I might know you better than you know yourself sometimes."

Betty felt butterflies in her stomach. That was all quite true. Daniel did know her better than she knew herself. He could always tell when she was lying or if something was bothering her. After all, he really was her best friend.

A sweet smile spread across his face and he said "And you most definitely know me better than I know myself. Sometimes, I think we're so in sync with each other, we never have to say anything."

She nodded; she always felt that as well. Having Daniel say it made her feel like her heart was lifting. He laughed and said "Heck, sometimes I think we are more like a married couple, we know each other so well" Daniel felt a little nervous for saying that but he knew it was the truth. They were more in sync with each other than any other person they were ever with.

Betty felt her heart flutter with Daniel's comparison, however as quickly as that feeling emerged it was replaced by a frown at the thought that he was married now. She looked at him "So...you said your...wife is mean, before?" She felt her heart clench just saying that.

He sighed dramatically and leaned back against the couch "Yah! God, she seems like a total...well, let's just say witch! I don't know how the hell I could have ever married her! She seems worse than Sofia!"

Betty shook her head "I don't know if anyone could be worse than Sofia!"

Daniel glanced to Betty with a smirk, knowing she had always stuck up for him. He sighed "Well, according to her we argue all the time, she said I never pay attention to her and I've never loved her. We'd supposedly been separated more than once"

Betty listened, "Why do you think you stayed with her if that's the case? Why would she stay with you if you supposedly didn't pay attention to her or love her? That doesn't make any sense!"

He sighed "I have no idea. I don't get it."

"Maybe she's getting something out of being married to you?"

He looked annoyed "Maybe...she said something about modeling." He noticed the look on her face "What? What's that look?"

She rolled her eyes "Of course she's a model, Daniel."

"Betty, come on, you know I'm not like that anymore. If it were up to me I'd be married to you!" he blurted.

Her eyes grew wide "What?" Her heart lurched out of her chest.

He chuckled nervously "I just mean, we...I...we just know everything about each other. It would make more sense for us to be together."

Betty stared at him for a moment. Did he just mean that because they were friends? Or was there something more to what he'd said? She bit her lip and looked away, not sure what to make of that 'slip'. "Um..."

He ran his hand through his hair nervously "Anyway, I just don't know what would make me want to stay with her."

She shrugged, still feeling stunned by what Daniel said. If it had ever been up to her SHE'D be the one married to Daniel. She felt like her heart was pounding. There was no way that would ever happen, nor should she even have thought it. Daniel was her friend, her best friend. And that was it!

Wasn't it?

Daniel felt nervous. He didn't know what made him say that! It just came out! He couldn't believe he just blurted that out. Of course, it was partially true. If it were up to him...well, maybe it was best it wasn't. He sighed "So..."

She looked to him, remaining silent trying to gauge him.

He rubbed his hand through his hair again and said "You uh...you think you want to marry... Hartley?" he hated any guy that Betty was ever with. They all didn't know how special Betty was, and certainly didn't treat her like she deserved. They were a bunch of jerks. Especially, Hartley!

She instantly made a face "No! Gosh, I mean, I did love Matt. But...that's...history. I just don't see a future for us. Even when we were together, it scared the crap out of me to picture what my future would be with him. I guess...in a sense, it's worse now than my dream ever was."

"What do you mean?"

Tears filled her eyes again "I...I really hate this future, Daniel. I just...if I don't have my family, everyone I work with hates me or thinks I don't deserve my career, I don't have any friends, what do I have?"

He picked her hand up and looked in her eyes "You have me, Betty."

She looked down "That's not true."

"Why do you say that? It is! I'll always be there for you Betty! You've always been there for me. I can be here for you. You're the only reason why I'm not scared out of my mind right now! You're my reason to smile!"

She looked at him, her heart fluttering "Really?"

He nodded with a smile "Yes, I've always told you, I'd be lost without you. I need _you_ as much as you need me, if not, maybe more. Who knows where I'd be without you."

She smiled, feeling butterflies with Daniel's hand still holding on to hers, feeling his warmth radiate through her, the blueness in his eyes filling her with a calmness only he could do. "Thanks Daniel."

He smiled as he looked at her, her eyes again capturing his attention, her smile making his heart feel full. As he stared at her for a moment, getting lost in her again, her phone buzzed. She picked it out and saw that she received a text from her work companion Lizzy.

 _Betty! I hope you're ok! Please call me if you need anything_

Betty looked at her phone a surprised smile forming. Maybe she did have someone else who cared about her. Lizzy had seemed genuine in her kindness and helpfulness. Perhaps, she could confide in her, as well as Daniel.

Daniel noticed her smile "What?"

She shrugged "I guess I do have another friend."

He nodded "See, I told you Betty!"

 _Thanks Lizzy! I'm better now, but I'll take a short day. I think I need the rest._ She text her back and put her phone away, looking to Daniel. He smiled "So...wanna hang out here until you're ready to go home?" he said

She bit her lip "Um...well, I was wondering, would it be ok if...if I stayed at your place tonight?" she asked nervously, and somewhat embarrassed.

He nodded "Sure. Alexis and DJ left this morning. Is everything ok?"

She shrugged "I don't know. My place is...gorgeous and it's amazing, really, but...I...I feel so alone, I-" he took her hand again and said "hey! Betty, I told you, you're never alone. You have me. You're my best friend. I'd hope that you think the same about me?"

She nodded, her eyes getting teary. "Mhm"

He smiled "Ok... How about you go home and get whatever you need and just come back here. And then we can... go home together" he said, not sure if that sounded too much. He didn't know what to say that felt right, other than home. He always felt like he was home with Betty.

Betty felt butterflies. She didn't know if it was just the fact that they were in this world together, or if there was something else, but everything felt much more...united with him. Just as she was getting up, she remembered "What about your... wife Daniel?"

He sighed and said "She's not staying with me. I think she said she's staying at a hotel or something"

Betty instantly relaxed "Ok...are you sure I won't bother you if-" he cut her off, taking hold of her shoulders and looking at her "hey, Betty, you will never bother me. Hell, I know I've bothered you more times than I can count. You're always there for me. It's my turn to be there for you. We're in this together."

She nodded, a smile spreading, her heart filling. "ok...thanks Daniel...I...I guess I'll come back" she said, feeling butterflies as he slipped his hands from her shoulders.

He nodded with a smile "Great! See you later" Daniel couldn't help but be a little excited that Betty wanted to stay at his place with him. Everything was always better when Betty was there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 **Hi friends! Hope you enjoy!**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

After Betty left his office, Daniel couldn't help but feel happy. He was happy that he had her in his life. She meant far more to him than anyone he'd ever met. She wasn't only his work companion and best friend, she was his reason to smile.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the revelation of him being married, though, and to a nightmare of a wife at that. He couldn't understand how he could have possibly stayed with her as long as he did. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. What a day?

He really hoped that whatever happened, he and Betty could make it through anything that was thrown at them. He still wasn't quite sure how they were in the future? Were they here permanently?

He tried to work through the day, although somewhat difficultly. He was having a hard time focusing. He really couldn't understand why he chose to stay at MODE this long, especially if Betty no longer worked here.

He was shocked when Wilhelmina paid him a surprising visit from MODE Paris. She was still her same take over the world, dominating, woman he knew, however there was a softness to her that made him wonder what made her turn into a decent person.

She had even smiled at him.

He found out from her that she had married Connor and they moved to Europe. At first, they settled on London, with Wilhelmina working at MODE UK, while Connor worked as her financial advisor. Daniel nearly laughed when she said that, remembering how Connor stole money from his company.

Wilhelmina only ended up transferring to MODE Paris after she and Connor frequented there quite often on vacations; they liked it so much and so decided to live there. And that Wilhelmina worked alongside Alexis at Mode Paris.

Daniel was even more surprised to find out that she and Connor adopted a two-year old girl, named Adeline, in the last year. That probably explained her softness.

She had even shown him a picture of the girl. She could easily pass for their own daughter, he thought. She was a little lighter than Wilhelmina's complexion, had blue eyes, and had light brown hair. She was quite adorable. And when the diva spoke of her new daughter her smile was broad and genuine. It had made him smile to see her actually happy.

He was equally surprised to learn that Marc had recently reconnected with that photographer he was engaged to at one time- Cliff- and that they were engaged again.

A quite devilish smirk spread across her face suddenly, and it only reminded him that Wilhelmina will always be Wilhelmina, even if she was nicer. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Speaking of reconnecting..."

He was confused, but then she had said "So a little bird tells me you and Suarez are 'friends' again?" with a suggestive wink.

"Let me guess, Marc?"

She shrugged, her sly smile crossing her face.

"and besides, what are you talking about? We've always been friends, Wilhelmina!"

She smirked wickedly and said "of course"

Daniel couldn't for the life of him understand why everyone was making a big fuss over him and Betty being friends! He knew he had to find out. He still wasn't quite sure he could trust Wilhelmina, though, so he just made nice with her while they worked together during her visit.

He was so relieved when people had started leaving for the day.

An hour after everyone left he was getting worried about Betty. He thought she would have been at Mode by now. He was just about to call her when she walked into his office "Betty! I was so worried something happened to you. What took you so long getting back?"

She shook her head "I'm sorry, I was running late, I um...didn't really want to come back when people were still here" she said embarrassed. "Everyone has just been so mean, and um..." she fidgeted uncomfortably, looking down.

"What's going on?" he could tell there was something

She bit her lip and glanced to him "Well, uh..." she picked out a magazine from her bag and held it out to him.

He saw on the front cover there was a picture of them in his office standing in front of his desk looking at each other, each smiling. He smirked and looked to Betty. "What's the big deal?"

"Daniel! The big deal is... they're saying we're having an affair!" she flipped to the inside page where it had a full two page spread about them.

He took the magazine from her "What?!" He glossed over the article about them.

Betty's face reddened "I'm really sorry, Daniel!"

He looked to her "Betty... why are _you_ sorry? _I'm_ sorry. I hate that you're sucked into this kind of crap! Anyone who knows you knows this is garbage! Me, I'm used to this kind of thing!"

Betty bit her lip looking to him. She had to wonder, why would they make that up if it weren't true, but then she remembered how often publications fabricated stories to get attention and sales.

Daniel laughed suddenly causing Betty to look to him curiously. "Have you read some of this crap?! Betty Suarez and Daniel Meade are longtime friends who've kept a lengthy affair for _years_ while claiming to be _rivals_? Could this rivalry be the source of their underlying _passion_? A passion that defeats all odds, a friendship so strong it creates a soul-stitching, time-surpassing love? What? Who wrote this crap?"

Betty chewed her bottom lip anxiously. She hated to admit to that so-called 'crap' but it didn't sound so made up. It sounded quite plausible. When she had read it earlier she felt her heart race, but now she felt it was pounding, especially with Daniel reading it out loud.

Was all that true? Were they having an affair in this future? This world they were in?

Of course it wouldn't be terrible if they were both single, however she was supposedly 'engaged' and Daniel was allegedly 'married'. Maybe that was why everyone treated her so coldly and said such awful things about her. They thought she and Daniel were having an affair?

Betty couldn't believe she would ever cheat on anyone, especially when she had it happen to her and knew how badly it hurt. It didn't make any sense! Maybe it was all some misunderstanding! She really needed to figure out what this future really entailed. She was sure it wasn't what everyone thought.

She and Daniel had always been really close; they were best friends. She knew how easily that could be misinterpreted.

She remembered when Renee had thought she and Daniel were having an affair, simply because she managed his schedule and they worked together, sometimes late hours.

Marc would jokingly call them 'luvahs' all the time because they talked and argued like a married couple and spent way too much time together. Amanda had joked that they actually _were_ a married couple.

She'd heard the rumors at Mode about them secretly seeing each other, and how she was referred to as Daniel's girl. She remembered when she was promoted to junior editor that everyone treated her harshly because they thought she only got the job because she _was_ Daniel's girl.

Hell, even Matt thought they had slept together!

She bit her lip as she watched Daniel read the article.

She and Daniel were just really close friends. She was positive their friendship was just something others couldn't comprehend. It was special.

In fact, she'd never felt that close to anyone before. She was even certain that Daniel felt the same.

Daniel looked to her and shook his head "this is insane Betty! I know you would never have an affair with me! And I would never have one with you!"

Betty looked down, and whispered "because I'm ugly"

He tossed the magazine on his desk and pulled her close to him "Hey! That's not what I meant, Betty and you know it! You know I think you're beautiful! I've told you that plenty of times. In fact, I had just told you that you were beautiful this afternoon. I meant it! You've got to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you."

Betty chewed her lip, blushing; remembering all the times Daniel did tell her she was beautiful. Not only did he tell her in this 'future', but especially in their 'past'.

"You're most definitely _not_ ugly, Betty. Not one bit! You're incredibly beautiful. You have gorgeous eyes, a breath-taking smile and an amazingly beautiful heart. You're stunning, for goodness sake!" He really couldn't stop himself from blurting all that about Betty, but it was certainly all true. He really thought Betty was beautiful. Even when she did have braces and glasses and wore the craziest clothes, he thought she was cute.

Her eyes grew wide at all that he said, but he continued "I only meant I would never have an affair because I saw what my mom went through with my dad cheating. I would never want to do that to who I was with. You know that I would never cheat!"

She lifted her gaze back to him and nodded. Of course she knew that about Daniel. He was very loyal to who he loved. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

He held her hand "besides... I would NEVER do that to _you_! You're way too special to be treated as some stupid mistress!"

She smiled at him, and then laughed at the absurdity of the situation they were in and the conversation they were having. He laughed and she bit her lip blushing, because they were both aware of the absurdity.

He grinned "What a crazy world, huh?"

She nodded in agreement. He laughed "Now, come on, let's go! I'm actually really tired. Maybe we can order Chinese or pizza and watch a movie or something."

She nodded "Ok"

He smiled and led her out of his office, but stopped and said "Oh! I'll be right back. I forgot my jacket and laptop" he went back and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. As he was putting it on, he looked to the magazine on top of his desk.

He glanced out of his office to see Betty walking over to her old desk. He quickly picked up the magazine and slid it in his laptop bag. He knew that magazine was garbage, but he couldn't help but be curious. He really wanted to finish reading it! Maybe it would answer some of the crazy questions they both had about this world! At least about why people seemed so panicked over them being together.

When he walked out she had turned to look to him and shot him a warm smile. He shot her a bright smile right back. Seeing her smile was definitely a positive thing about this world. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize losing that smile from his life.

They had made it back to his apartment. When he opened the door and Betty stepped in her eyes grew bright "Wow! Daniel, this is your place?"

He shrugged "I guess so!" he laughed. She looked to him with a smile, but then took in the place again "Wow, it's, it's gorgeous! It's definitely more beautiful than your old apartment."

He smiled "Yah, I guess it is pretty impressive. I've honestly not had a chance to really see it. I rushed out the first morning, and then yesterday I had been so tired I slept on the couch. This morning I only got the chance to take a shower and get dressed."

She nodded in understanding as she still gazed admiringly at the place. He watched her in inadvertent fascination. Something about seeing her eyes without glasses really dazzled him. There was this shine in her eyes that made him forget where he was.

She bit her lip and her gaze shifted back to him, a blush creeping over her cheeks as she must have realized he had been staring at her.

Betty felt butterflies from Daniel. Had he been staring at her? Those blue eyes of his had always been able to make her feel special, as if he was only seeing her. Of course that was silly.

He cleared his throat and dropped his keys on the coffee table and set his bag down by the couch, clearly a distraction.

Betty watched him in the quiet of his apartment, when he said "So...Chinese or Pizza?" he asked.

Betty shrugged "Either is fine, Daniel. You choose. This is your place, after all."

He shook his head "Yeah, but you're my guest."

She bit her lip as she thought "hmm...how about... Chinese, then?"

He nodded with a smile and slipped out his phone from his pocket. "Sure. Broccoli and Chicken, right?" he asked as he already started looking up the number. She smiled and said "Mhm...Thanks." she placed her bag down beside his and started to slip off her jacket when she said "Oh, and Daniel, don't forget the-"

He nodded "Yah, I know, the dumplings!" he grinned. She nodded with a smile. He sent the call and ordered their food. Once he was finished ordering, he looked at her and saw that she was sitting on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink? I'm not really sure what I have in there, but-"

"How about I come with you?" she said as she already got up before he could respond. They headed over to the kitchen, Betty marveling at how beautiful it was. It had intricately patterned white marble counter tops and black appliances. The lighting was dimmed, and made it feel like they were... 'home'.

He opened the fridge and was actually surprised there was food in there for a change. There were bottles of water, sodas, juice, you name it.

"Oo, this looks delicious!" she picked out a fruity juice drink. He grinned at how adorable she was.

He didn't realize until she was standing next to him that she had taken her heels off. Something about that made him smile at how comfortable she seemed. She laughed when she noticed the grin on his face as he watched her. "What?"

He laughed "Sorry, I just think you're so adorable right now!"

She looked at him with surprise in her eyes, but smiled, glancing to her drink as a distraction "thanks" she whispered.

He smiled "Uh...do you want a glass for your drink?"

She looked up to him and nodded "Sure. What do you want to drink? Soda?" she said as she picked out a Coke for him. He handed her a glass and smiled when she handed him a soda. He didn't know what it was about Betty, but he always felt safe, comfortable and happy with her. They always seemed to complement each other and know what the other needed before they needed it.

When they got to the couch, Betty poured her juice in her glass, as Daniel picked up the remote control. "So, want to find a movie on TV?"

She shrugged.

"...or, DJ was just here, there's a bunch of movies over there on top of the DVD player, you can go see if there's anything you'd like to watch"

She nodded and got up to look at the movies. While looking through she marveled at the movies she saw "Wow, there's a Mission Impossible 4? AND Fast and Furious 7?!"

"What? 7? Wow! That's nuts! Mission Impossible 4 would be cool. What else is there?"

"Hmm..." she picked out more "There's Ant Man, Captain America, Minions... Zootopia? ... Oo, there's Finding Dory!" she shrieked excitedly. He chuckled at how cute she was. Could anyone be more beautiful and adorable in the same instant? It baffled him how undoubtedly lovely she looked without glasses and braces and dressed so prettily, yet acted downright cute when she was excited or happy about the smallest of things.

He figured he'd tease her a bit "Betty, I am not watching another Disney movie!"

She pouted looking to him "Aw, but Daniel! It's DORY!"

He grinned, how could he possibly say no to her when she looked so happy? "Fine! BUT we have to watch Mission Impossible after!"

She nodded happily " DEAL! Yippee!" she quickly popped open the DVD case and placed the disk in the player. When she hopped over to the couch and sat with a playful bounce he grinned as he looked at her. She giggled.

He smiled as he handed her the remote "You are way too cute. How could I possibly live without you?" he didn't realize he said that aloud, but when she smiled at him in her pretty breathtaking smile of hers that she reserved for him, it made his heart unexpectedly skip.

Betty was surprised by all of the sweet things Daniel had said to her in the course of the day. Everything just made her feel more and more charmed by him.

They chatted for some time until the food came, Daniel telling Betty of seeing Wilhelmina at Mode that day and all the things he discovered. "What? Wilhelmina and Connor have a kid! That's...that's.."

"crazy?" he finished. She nodded "Well, yes, but I was thinking amazing! That's so great! I think Wilhelmina needed someone to love. I'm so happy that she has a little girl now. She's married to Connor?"

He nodded, smiling because Betty was so nice. She always wanted the best for others, even if they were Evil Witches like Wilhelmina. She smiled "Wow, I wondered if they'd find each other again! They were really perfect for each other, honestly."

Daniel nodded slowly "I hate to say it, but yah, I guess they were!"

Betty stared at him for a few moments "Daniel..."

"Mhm?"

"Why did you...go after Molly, even though you knew she was with Connor?"

He looked away from her, feeling guilty and ashamed. While, yes, he did love Molly, he knew what he did was wrong. He wished he could take it all back, but there was no sense in worrying about the past when there was still a chance to make everything right in the 'future'.

"Daniel?" she asked him again. He sighed and finally looked to her "I don't know, Betty. I regret ever looking at her."

She bit her lip, "You told me earlier you'd never cheat. I do believe you. But...in a sense you did cheat Connor...isn't that the same?" She always wondered why Daniel went after Molly.

He nodded "Yah, I know you're right, Betty. I really hate that I cheated a great friend all because I thought I was falling in love with his girl. I wish I could take it all back."

Betty placed her hand on top of his "I didn't mean to upset you. I was just...curious."

He nodded "It's fine, Betty. I know what I did was wrong. I can't change the past. Maybe that's why we are in the future or something?" he suggested.

She bit her lip and nodded "Maybe. I don't know. This is all so strange. I wish we were back home." She stated nervously. He squeezed her hand that had still been sitting on his. "Betty, I wish we were 'back' too, but to be honest, I'm glad I at least have you here. You pretty much are my home."

Betty smiled as she looked at him. He smiled looking in her eyes, feeling his heart start to race for some reason. "So, what else did you find out from Wilhelmina?" she asked.

"Do you remember that one photographer guy that Marc was seeing at one time?"

"Cliff?" Betty stated happily. She had liked Cliff; he had always been so nice and she thought he was great for Marc.

He smiled "Well, he and Marc are engaged...again"

"Ahh! That's wonderful! I loved Cliff! He was so perfect for Marc. He definitely brought out the best in him" she said with a smile, now wondering how Amanda was after all this time. He nodded with a smile "You're so great, Betty. How is it that you always want everyone to be happy, even if they have been mean to you?"

She shrugged, smiling. He grinned "You're the best."

She nodded with a playful smile "I can be"

He laughed, when they heard the buzzer, which was probably the food. "I'll go get the food, and be right back." He said as he got up.

She nodded watching him pick up his wallet and walk out. She took a deep breath and glanced around again. She was happy to be here with Daniel.

Something about being near him gave her comfort. She felt safe and happy, like no matter what, they could get through anything together. After all, they were an amazing team.

When Daniel came back with their food, he laughed and said "You will never believe what happened to me just now"

She looked at him intrigued "What?"

"The delivery guy flirted with me! He said I had mesmerizing eyes!"

Betty giggled "Really?" she laughed "Well, I mean..."

His eyes grew wide "Are you taking his side?" he stated in shock

She giggled "Well, come on, Daniel, you and I both know you're a catch! You do have amazing blue eyes!" she said in a playful tone. He shook his head grinning. "I guess I do, but hell, I don't want some random GUY hitting on me!"

She laughed "well, I can't say I blame him, Daniel. You're very handsome. You do dress rather nicely for a man. You always look so put together. "

He walked over eyeing her suspiciously "Are you saying I look gay?"

Her eyes grew wide "Of course not!" she laughed "I didn't mean that!"

He rolled his eyes "Geez! I have a guy hit on me and my best friend says I look gay!"

"Daniel! I did not say that!" she laughed and got up "I promise, you're very handsome and good-looking! Any girl would go crazy for you! In fact, half the girls in New York have!" she laughed.

He rolled his eyes again. "Whatever, Betty!"

She continued to snicker as the look on his face was more than annoyed. "Daniel" she laughed. "What?" he asked in annoyance.

She shook her head "nothing. I just love picking on you."

He rolled his eyes "This is what I get for feeding you and letting you crash here?" he stated, and was clearly only intending to tease, but Betty stepped closer to him and said "Thank you, Daniel. I really do appreciate you letting me stay here. You have no idea how much better I feel with you"

He smiled "Good. I'm glad. You know I was only teasing you, right?"

She nodded "Mhm...That's why we're best friends."

He nodded with a grin "Yah, definitely best friends. So, come on, I'm starving, let's dig in!" he said as he placed the bags with all the food on the coffee table. She nodded in agreement and took a seat on the couch as he sat next to her.

They talked for some time while they ate, joking around, having fun being themselves. Everything felt easy with Betty. Daniel knew that he never had to try to be anything but himself around her. She brought out the best in him. She was definitely the most positive thing about his life.

Betty was having so much fun with Daniel. It reminded her of the night they worked late in the office together, just them, enjoying the ease with which they talked and could be together, without worrying about anything or anyone.

"Oh, look, they gave us four fortune cookies!" Betty said when she saw the fortune cookies in the bag, Daniel grinned as she handed him two of the cookies.

She laughed, remembering how she had knocked her head because she dropped her cookie under the table that night. "At least we each have two now, in case I drop one again!" she laughed at herself. He chuckled "Cool, how about we take turns reading them?" he suggested.

She nodded in agreement "You read yours first!"

He nodded and unwrapped his first cookie. She leaned close to him as he broke the cookie and slipped out the fortune. "Your natural charm will attract someone special" he read.

"Oohh! Someone thinks you're charming!" she teased.

He laughed "What? Are you saying that guy gave me these on purpose?!"

She giggled shrugging "Maybe! He might have a crush on you!" she teased. He laughed shaking his head "Whatever missy!"

She smiled playfully "I'm just saying, you are really charming; that guy has good taste, don't you think?"

He grinned " _You_ think I'm charming?"

She shrugged looking to her cookie "Maybe, why?"

He smiled, shrugging "Nothing, I just think it's nice that YOU think I'm charming."

She rolled her eyes "Whatever Daniel. Of course I think you're charming. You are Daniel Meade, after all!"

He sighed "Of course, how could I forget" he stated disappointedly. She smiled shaking her head as she saw the puppy dog look in his eyes. "I think you're charming for entirely different reasons than you being simply Daniel Meade."

He smirked "Oh yeah? What?"

She blushed "I don't know!"

"come on, Betty! Tell me! What makes me charming?"

She bit her lip "Well... that!"

He looked confused "What?"

She laughed "When you act all surprised when someone says or thinks anything nice about you"

He smiled, his face reddening "What?"

She grinned "You see!"

He laughed, his face turning reddish. She laughed "Also, you are incredibly sweet. Sometimes without realizing you're being sweet, which makes you quite charming"

He grinned "Yah? That's cool"

She rolled her eyes "Can I stop now?"

His eyes shined "There's more?"

She blushed "Well...I mean...no!"

He took her hand, surprising her "Come on, Betty. I like to hear you tell me what's good about me"

She bit her lip "Why?"

He shrugged "Well, what you think about me means a lot to me. I know how honest you are. If you say it...well, then it makes me believe it."

She smiled "Fine...when you're nice to me, I think you're charming. Those eyes of yours are rather mesmerizing, too!" she said with a smirk and he couldn't tell if she was agreeing or teasing him. He rolled his eyes. "Ok...Your turn now!"

She laughed seeing him change the subject. She opened her wrapper and took out the cookie. He leaned next to her to read it with her. "The fortune you seek is in another cookie! What a rip off!" she stated, with a smile despite that.

He laughed "Seriously, hopefully your next one is better." He opened his other cookie and slipped the paper out, both leaning in closer to each other to read it.

"You will contact the person who sent you this fortune cookie today!" he read, with Betty quickly falling into a fit of giggles "Oh my God! You see! And look, his phone number is on the back!" she laughed

He groaned "God!"

She laughed. "Will you stop laughing?! It's not that funny!" he shoved her shoulder. She nodded, trying to stop her laugh, but snickered "It is, Daniel. You know you'd be making fun of me, too!"

He grinned and nodded "Yah, I guess. Fine! hurry, read your last one!"

She nodded and broke open her last cookie. "The one you love is closer than you think" she said in a quiet voice. She felt her heart skip and glanced up at Daniel whose face was inches from hers.

She bit her lip. The smile that spread across his face made her feel butterflies. She looked down to the cookie "I think all these cookies were meant for you Daniel!" she laughed.

He rolled his eyes "That's so embarrassing!"

She giggled "Maybe you should call him!" she teased. He pushed her shoulder again playfully "Shut up!"

She laughed.

Daniel smiled as he looked to Betty. She was insanely adorable! He was having a blast hanging out with her.

They chatted for some time longer, Daniel was now telling her something and was so animated in his story-telling; she realized she was staring at him, a smile growing on her face as he spoke. As she watched him, her heart fluttering, she had to wonder if that article had some accuracy...

...at least the part about being in love

Daniel was extremely handsome and charming, they were incredibly close, they had a great time whenever they were together, and were a great team in work situations, and... she found herself being drawn to him more and more.

His eyebrow rose and a smirk crossed his face as he noticed she was simply watching him. "Uh...why are you staring at me, Betty?"

She bit her lip, her cheeks warming, "I'm sorry, Daniel, I didn't mean to. It's just...you're...I like when you're happy." She stated simply. Seeing how comfortable they were with each other and how easy it was for them to have a great time together made her feel really good and made her smile.

He grinned "Thanks Betty. I like when you're happy. In fact, the majority of the things I do, I hope to make you happy and proud of me."

She gave him a sweet smile "I am happy when I'm with you."

His face reddened and it was so sweet she couldn't help herself she wrapped her arms around him, surprising him with her hug.

He lifted his arms around her and held her close. Daniel's heart skipped when Betty gave him one of her signature Betty hugs. He would never tire of those. In fact, they were his salvation. He knew that without Betty, his life would have no meaning.

* * *

AN: =D


	10. Chapter 10

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 **For entertainment only! :P**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

Shifting to get more comfortable Daniel felt a weight on his chest and when he opened his eyes to see why, he sees that Betty is asleep against him, her arms around his torso and her head against his chest.

He smiled, remembering that they'd fallen asleep after watching movies. They'd had such a fun time eating, talking and laughing about everything. He loved how much of a great time he could have with her, even when they were simply sitting around and being together.

He had found her absolutely adorable when they were watching Finding Dory. It always made him smile to see Betty's sweetness, her genuine and heartfelt happiness over the smallest of things. He would never admit it to her, but he secretly enjoyed watching those Disney movies, because he loved seeing her so happy.

She looked so relaxed and angelic now. She was really beautiful. How could she ever think she wasn't? Her smile alone was the most beautiful he'd ever seen.

He couldn't deny how...at peace he felt with her asleep so close to him. Each time he looked at Betty he felt a happiness surge through him that was unmistakable, inexplicable, almost.

He couldn't quite define the kind of relationship he had with Betty. Of course they were best friends, but there was always...more.

He felt a fondness for her that he'd never felt for anyone else. He had always done whatever he could to make her smile, make her proud of him, make her feel as though he was always there for her. He knew he messed up frequently, but she was always there, still his friend, through everything.

To say he was thankful was an understatement. He knew he didn't always deserve her friendship, her goodness, but he would always be extremely thankful that she was there... here.

He realized he'd been staring at her, how sweet she looked and memorizing the features of her face, her soft skin, the curve of her smile, her lovely, tempting lips.

He shook his head, shifting slightly. He shouldn't be thinking that. He glanced to the clock seeing that it was nearly 2:30 in the morning. He let out a sigh. He felt Betty shift against him. She tilted her head back, her eyes opening sleepily "Daniel?" she mumbled

"Betty...sorry if I woke you"

When Betty met Daniel's blue eyes, her heart started racing, realizing just how close she was to Daniel, she was nearly sleeping on him! She slid her arms from around him and sat up "Um...sorry, Daniel. I didn't realize I was um...sleeping on...um, against you." She blushed.

He smirked "We've fallen asleep watching movies plenty of times before, Betty."

She bit her lip, realizing that was true, but it felt entirely different now. Mostly because she was sure she was falling in love with him. She nodded in agreement "That's true, I guess. Um...would you rather go sleep in your bed?"

He smirked "You want to sleep in my bed?"

Her eyes grew wide "What? Nooo!" she blushed brightly and he couldn't help his grin "Daniel!" she giggled "I meant YOU! I can sleep here. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

He smiled, shrugged "I'm fine sleeping here actually, but if you want me gone, I can go to my room" he said as he started to get up, but was surprised when Betty grabbed his hand "Wait! Um..." her cheeks were entirely rosy and he couldn't help his smile.

"If you want to um...stay...uh...I um...I don't mind" she was completely embarrassed. She bit her lip looking up at him in thought. What _was_ she thinking? She shook her head "Actually, never mind, you should go to your room. There's not really much space here. We'd just end up on top of each other" She shut her eyes, realizing how stupid she sounded!

He smirked, his eyebrow rose, finding her completely adorable as she struggled with where she wanted him to sleep "Really?"

She bit her lip, nodding. He watched for a second, wondering if Betty liked sleeping next to him. He couldn't help his grin, which resulted in her to blush brighter and her to say "Daniel! Stop making fun of me!"

He smirked "Was I doing that?"

She pouted, seeing his smile growing by the second " YES!"

He laughed "I can't help it! You're so adorable when you're mortified!"

She blushed brightly "Daniel!"

He grinned "It's true! Ok, fine! Well, I guess...good night, then, Betty!"

She bit her lip as she watched him retreat to his bedroom. She let out a breath and when he was gone she sighed letting herself fall back on the couch her head in the cushion "Ugh! You're such a dummy, Betty!" she mumbled to herself, feeling so embarrassed at how stupid she was before.

After a minute, she picked her head up and sighed. She couldn't help it; she really liked sleeping next to Daniel. She had felt so...comfortable. It felt nice to have him so close to her. Her arms wrapped around his torso, and her head against his chest, his charming scent enveloping her, seeing his amazing blue eyes when she opened hers. She bit her lip; she really needed to stop.

She sat back up and glanced around the apartment. It was really lovely. She wondered if he lived here with his... 'wife'. She frowned. Daniel really had a wife? She sighed.

She needed to stop.

When Daniel walked into his room he let out a breath. Man, he couldn't lie; he really wanted to stay sleeping next to Betty, with her lying against him, her arms around him, her head against his chest. He shook his head; he knew he shouldn't think all that. She was his best friend. He couldn't help but smirk when she had said they'd just end up 'on top of each other'. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

He sighed and threw himself on his bed. It was entirely too big to sleep in by himself, he thought.

He smiled; he wouldn't have minded if she slept in his bed, traces of her lovely scent in his covers, waking up to see her smile. He shook his head. He really needed to stop thinking about Betty. She was his friend. A really special friend he couldn't imagine a life without.

About an hour later, when Daniel was finally able to doze off, he heard a soft knock on his door before it opened a crack. He saw Betty peek in, and he smiled "Betty?"

Her eyes grew "Daniel! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up! Go back to sleep!" she started to close the door, but he sat up "Wait! Betty!"

The door opened again, this time a little more. He could see her in the door way, a blanket wrapped around her. "What's up?" he asked. "Is everything ok?"

He could see her biting her lip from the small amount of light filtering in the room from the wide window. "Um...I'm so sorry, it's just... could I maybe...um...sleep in here?" she asked softly, "It's freezing in the living room." She said as she wrapped the blanket she had around her more tightly.

He couldn't suppress his smile "Uh...of course, Betty."

He could see a small smile cross her face before she walked over. He grinned "So, you wanted to sleep in my bed after all?" he teased. She blushed and smacked his arm when she got close enough "Shut up! Seriously, it's freezing! I tried to fall asleep, but I felt so cold." she got in under the covers and pulled them up around her. He chuckled "God, you are so cute!"

He knew she was blushing; he didn't even have to see her to know. She was so damn cute. He loved making her blush. He shifted on his side to look to her "It really is freezing. I don't know why but the living room feels 10 degrees colder. When I was playing video games with DJ, I had to get a jacket because it felt so cold."

She shifted on her side, "thanks for letting me sleep in here. I'm sorry."

"Betty, you don't have to be sorry. Besides, this bed is more than big enough for the two of us."

"Well, thanks..." she whispered. "Good night, Daniel."

"Good night, Betty. Sweet dreams" He said in a low voice. He knew he shouldn't think it, but he would gladly be the blanket, if he could be wrapped around her. He always loved her hugs, and giving her hugs. He let out a sigh before he shifted on his other side, his back to her. He needed sleep.

Several hours later, Betty felt the light filter through the window. She was surprised when she opened her eyes to find Daniel's face inches from hers, her hands on his chest and waist, and his arms tightly wrapped around her. She felt butterflies, her heart started to skip. How did they end up sleeping like that?

She bit her lip as she took him in. He looked so cute, his hair was a bit mussed from sleep; he looked sweet sleeping.

As much as she wanted to stay wrapped in his arms, his warmth around her, and see his eyes when he opened them, she knew she needed to get out bed before he woke up.

Now, how was she going to do that when his arms were so firmly wrapped around her?

She placed her hand on his arm lightly; luckily he didn't wake. She trailed her hand softly down his arm reaching his hand, and gently lifting it from around her waist. She slipped out from his grasp, quietly.

She let out a breath when she got up. Suddenly, his voice came out soft and she felt her heart jump. "Bettyy..." his eyes were still closed. His voice gave her tingles.

She started walking away, when she heard "hmm...come back to bed" he mumbled sleepily.

She bit her lip, blushing. Did he know that they had been sleeping so closely? She quickly left his room before he woke up. When she stepped into the living room, she decided to go make some coffee. She felt butterflies, still.

She opened the fridge and pulled out two cups of yogurt and some fruit, and found a bag of bagels. She quickly prepared breakfast for them and set it on the kitchen table. As soon as she was done she went over to her bag and figured she'd get dressed.

Daniel stretched as he opened his eyes; he shifted on his side and his eyes grew wide. Wait! Where was Betty? Had she not slept here? Did he dream it all? He could have sworn he remembered her wrapped around him as they were sleeping, and felt her soft hands trail down his arms giving him the nicest sensation of warmth throughout his body.

He sighed. He got up, and went to take a shower and get changed.

When Betty finished getting dressed she walked back over placing her bag by the couch and slipped out her phone. When she had, her eyes grew wide when she noticed something peeking out from Daniel's laptop bag. That something was the magazine that had the story about them.

She knew she shouldn't but she slipped it out, wondering why Daniel had it. Did he read it? Did he want to read it? What did he think of it? She felt her heart race all over again. She'd never had something said or written about them make her feel so flustered, but something about the words enthralled her.

She bit her lip, glancing in the direction of his bedroom. She started to open it to the pages about them, but when he walked in, she dropped it on the table and walked in his direction hoping he didn't notice. His eyes grew bright "Wow Betty! You look so pretty!"

She blushed glancing down at herself and looked back to him with a smile, thinking he looked pretty wow himself, this morning. He looked so charming. He was wearing a black button up, with the sleeves rolled up, matching black pants, and a red tie loosely hanging around his neck. She was sure he smelled equally charming.

"Thanks Daniel" she whispered, feeling dazed.

Daniel found himself unable to move. She looked so damn beautiful. "You're like sunshine, Betty" he said feeling a little embarrassed to say, but when she smiled brightly he felt his heart jump in his chest and felt his own smile spreading.

"Aw thank you, Daniel. I really wanted to wear something with color. Nearly everything in my closet is black. It was depressing me!" she stated, causing him to laugh "Well, I love that color on you. You look gorgeous!" he stated, resulting in her to blush.

She was wearing this stunning orange dress that flared around her. She was practically glowing. The color was so great with her skin. The soft skin he remembered touching his. He cleared his throat nervously at his thoughts. "Uh...so, did I dream this or did you actually sleep in my bed last night?" he asked curiously, wondering if he had just dreamt it all up.

She bit her lip, a blush creeping across her cheeks "Um...I did. It was freezing."

He smiled "It's no wonder I woke up, I was missing your warmth."

Her eyes grew wide. She felt shivers. "Um..."

He looked away nervously, but she walked up to him and said "I made us both breakfast" she said with a smile. He smiled and looked to the kitchen "Wow, that's great! It looks wonderful!" he said as he noticed all of the food and coffee on the table.

They walked over to the table, both taking a seat. He picked up his cup of coffee and took a drink. His eyes grew bright "Wow, this tastes amazing!"

She nodded, after taking a sip from her cup "Mhm! It's hazelnut coffee"

He nodded and took another drink before reaching for a bagel. Betty watched him, trying not to smile, but he was cute. His gaze lifted to her and he winked at her. She laughed "Daniel!"

He shrugged "What? I love it when you look at me"

Her eyes grew in surprise, but she bit her lip, trying to fight back a smile. He grinned "I especially love it when I can make you blush!"

She blushed brighter "Daniel! Stop!" she looked away, her cheeks were rosy, that smile of hers was practically sparkling, her eyes shining. He cleared his throat realizing he was staring at her again. "So, have any plans for the day?"

She shrugged as she reached for some fruit "I don't know. Work, I guess. I think I have a presentation today. I'm not prepared at all for it!"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. You always do."

She smiled "Thanks, but seriously I'm failing at my dream job. I don't even know what's going on."

He nodded in understanding "Yah, I had a meeting yesterday and I didn't even understand half of what was discussed."

She frowned "I miss Marc and Amanda...as crazy as that is. As much as I love having my space, I miss having Amanda coming into my room in the middle of the night to cuddle with me and Marc barging in like it's his place."

He nodded, chuckling "Me too, actually. Marc is on vacation with Cliff. He's actually Creative Director now. I haven't heard about Mandy. I think Wilhelmina said something about her styling or something for Paris one time, but that's the most I know."

Daniel noticed Betty was staring off into space "Betty?"

"Hmm" she replied distantly. "Betty!"

She snapped back "huh?"

"Are you ok?"

She nodded "Yah"

"What were you thinking about?"

She sighed "I don't know. I guess I just wonder if we're going to be in this time forever."

He shrugged "I don't know, Betty. I can't even explain this at all, but all I know is you and I at least have each other. As long as you are here, I can make the most of it."

She smiled "That's true. We are a great team"

He nodded with a grin "the best"


	11. Chapter 11

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only!

Please review if you get the chance =) Thanks

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

When they finished eating, and Betty went to get her bag, she remembered the magazine. She didn't want Daniel to know she found it in his bag. "Oh, Daniel, are you going out like that?" she didn't know what to say, she just needed to distract him so she could put the magazine back in his bag.

He looked down at himself and said "yah, why?"

She shrugged "Your tie" she made something up.

He frowned "What's wrong with it?"

There was absolutely nothing wrong with his tie, she just needed him to leave for a minute. "It's boring!"

His eyes grew wide at her remark but then looked confused. "How is a red tie boring?"

She bit her lip "Well, usually your ties have cool patterns on them, you should wear one of those" She was being such an idiot. It would be a miracle if Daniel actually listened to her absurd reasoning.

He looked at her in amusement, wondering why Betty was making a thing out of his tie. He smirked, wondering if she didn't want to leave yet, so was making up something ridiculous. "Uh...I guess I could. Wanna come pick one out?" he asked the amusement still in his voice.

She bit her lip and shook her head "Um...you should just pick your favorite two and show them to me. I can tidy up the kitchen." She felt like such an idiot. She didn't know why she was freaked out about the magazine.

He stared at her for a moment wondering what was up with her. She was acting strangely for some reason. "Ok...I'll be out in a second" he went into his room to pick out two ties that he liked.

As soon as Daniel left to his room, she let out a deep sigh and quickly went over to the coffee table and picked the magazine up and just as she was about to slide it into his bag he was back in the room and saw her. "Uh...what are you doing?"

Her eyes grew wide "Um...I uh..." she stood up, her heart skipping nervously.

He smirked noticing the magazine "Is that why you're acting so weird?"

She blushed "Um...I'm, I..." she sighed, and nodded "I'm really sorry, Daniel. I noticed it in your bag this morning, and I...I was just curious why you had it, I guess" she figured being honest was the best course of action at this point.

He brought both ties around his neck and shrugged "I don't know. I guess part of me was curious what was written about us." He said as he approached her. "I thought maybe if I read it, it might help understand this so called 'future'." He admitted, as he took it from her hand looking at the front cover.

She nodded in understanding, because that is why she got a copy. She was hoping it would help clear up things, but it only seemed to further confuse her, especially about her feelings toward the man in question. "Yah, me too"

He smiled as he looked at her "Betty, there is no reason why you should feel like you have to hide things from me or not feel like you could talk to me. I'll always be your friend. This..." he held up the magazine "doesn't define us. The friendship we have is too special to be explained by anyone but us. So, whatever IS written in this magazine about us will not change how I feel about you."

She felt like her heart was a sledgehammer "Um...what do you feel about me?" she asked in a soft, almost breathless tone.

He smiled "For one thing, you are the most amazing friend I have ever had. You're not only my best friend; you're my...favorite person."

She smiled, her cheeks turning rosy "Really?"

He chuckled "Yep. You ARE 'Daniel's girl', and you always will be"

She blushed brightly when he referred to her as the gossip title people used for her. Daniel felt his heart lift seeing Betty's smile and her blushing. He more than adored her, if that was possible. He didn't think there was a word big enough to describe his feeling for her. He just knew that she was special.

"Let me drop you off at work, ok?"

She nodded with a smile "Ok"

He smirked "So, which tie, missy?" he said as he held out the two.

She blushed, but looked at both of them, one a beautiful blue paisley design on a navy tie, and a red zig zag design on black. They were both rather interesting. She bit her lip "Hmm...maybe, the red? Since you were wearing the red one earlier"

He smirked, finding her so damn cute. "Ok"

She smiled looking at him as he handed her the blue one and started to tie the red one. Once he was done he smiled "What do you think?"

She nodded with a smile adjusting it slightly "Perfect"

He grinned "Thank you."

After Daniel dropped Betty to work he was walking into Mode, he had that feeling again that he didn't want to be there. He knew he had to suck it up and deal with this future and whatever was part of it. Maybe he could figure out a way to work with Betty again. He really didn't want Mode. He never cared for it anyway.

Maybe he could confide in his mom. He hadn't spoken to her at all in this future. He wondered how she was.

He was surprised he hadn't seen her yet, truthfully. He'd been so preoccupied by the craziness of this world.

He picked out his phone and was about to call her when he reached his office, but stopped when he saw Samantha, his supposed 'wife', standing in his office looking annoyed.

He walked in and she noticed he looked surprised to see her. "Hey, there Daniel, surprised to see me again?"

Hell, he really didn't like her. There was just something about her. This feeling he got that he couldn't trust her.

He sighed, "Uh..." he honestly didn't know what to say to her. "What can I help you with?" that sounded more like a business greeting than how he should probably be greeting his 'wife', but he didn't know anything about her, and she was rather mean.

She rolled her eyes "Geez, can you at least pretend to care about me?"

He placed his hands in his pants pockets "Sorry, dear, what is going on?" he stated sarcastically. She frowned "Look, Andrew is going to be here any minute, can you at least pretend that we're not fighting."

He looked at her in confusion "Andrew?"

She took a breath "Yes, Andrew! Your son, Daniel! You can forget me all you want, but don't forget him! He is the only thing keeping us together!" she stated.

His heart leapt out of his chest. He had a son?! What? He didn't know what he was more shocked about. The fact that he had a son or that he had a son with her!

He felt like his head was spinning. How could he have a son? And how could he not have known until now?

He let out a sigh. Suddenly, some things all started to make sense. Like how in his bathroom there was a Spiderman toothbrush and superman bubble-bath shampoo, all the Disney and cartoon movies, and other small things. He thought maybe it had all been DJ's, but he kept forgetting that DJ was 18 years old not 12.

Now it made sense why he was still married to his wife, they had a kid together.

He felt his heart jump in his chest at the happy little boy's voice "Daddyyyyy!" he heard call from outside his office. He turned and saw this boy running into his office, a red cape flapping behind him as he ran into him and hugged him so tight he felt an overwhelming love envelop him.

He smiled and hugged him back, the feeling he got was unlike anything he ever felt. How could he not even know this son and still feel this intense bond with him. It felt like he'd known him forever, could feel his heart beat outside of him in the form of this little boy.

His eyes became glossy "Hey bud" he said, his voice hoarse, "Daddy, I missed you!" he hugged him again happily.

Daniel smiled "I missed you." He looked at him and could definitely see that this boy was his son. His eyes were bright and blue, he had light brown hair much like he did when he was young, he had a couple of freckles on his cheeks, and he had this bright little smile that filled his heart. He was a cutie, that was for sure, and Daniel found himself smiling as he looked at him.

"What do you have there?" he asked noticing his backpack, and the dinosaur in his hand.

"I got my backpack with all my dinosaur books and my dinosaurs!" he exclaimed, his voice was cute and lifted his heart.

He smiled "You do, huh?"

He nodded with a bright smile "brontasorus" he held his toy brontosaurus out. Daniel grinned "Is this your favorite dinosaur?"

Andrew nodded "uh-huh! da brontasorus is nice and eats only plants"

Daniel laughed "That's cool, buddy."

"Are you taking me to school today, daddy?"

Daniel smiled "I would really like that" he glanced up to Samantha who was looking at her phone, an annoyed look on her face. She glanced to him, giving him a shrug, her miniscule gesture that he read as a yes. He looked back to Andrew with a smile "Can I take you now?"

Andrew nodded happily and hugged him "Yayyy!" Daniel laughed lifting him up as he hugged him. "I will pick you up from school today, too and then you are coming home with me" he stated not caring whether or not his 'wife' would like that. It was obvious to him that they lived separately and had been for some time, but he didn't want to be separated from his son!

That was not happening! He lost DJ; he was not going to lose Andrew.

He didn't care what he'd have to do to keep his son in his life, he would do it.

Even if he'd have to sell his soul to the devil -or his wife- he'd do it!

He smiled as Andrew started talking about his favorite book as he hugged him. He knew he'd do anything for this little guy...Just like he would for Betty.

He watched Andrew, wondering what Betty would think of him. He remembered how supportive she was of him being a father to DJ; he hoped she could be happy for him having Andrew, even if it was with Miss Thing!

* * *

AN: =)


	12. Chapter 12

**_Nothing in Between, Always a Team_**

 _Hi friends! Hope you enjoy! for entertainment only!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

When Daniel got back to his office after dropping Andrew off to school, that lifting feeling he got from his son still remained and he could not stop smiling.

He had a son! And he was adorable. He talked to him the whole way asking him tons of questions that only resulted in Andrew giggling and responding. His little laugh made his heart skip in his chest.

He found out Andrew loved to read. He was a little book worm, telling him of all the books he was reading and his favorite ones. He was very smart for a four year old. He loved superheroes and dinosaurs, and castles and magic.

Daniel had asked him why he was wearing a cape and he'd told him that he was a hero and if someone needed help he would be there. Daniel grinned; he couldn't wait to pick him up from school.

Betty was excited to meet Daniel for lunch. She had a better day at work, but it was still so empty not having Daniel there. She missed working with him. She felt so disconnected from everything in this 'future'. Daniel was the only thing she felt connected to.

It was a little unnerving.

Especially, since she didn't work with him anymore.

She sighed; she knew she wanted to talk to Gio at some point. He was always a very straight forward guy, so maybe she could confide in him as well, and he could tell her whether or not she was crazy.

As she got off the elevator and walked through Mode, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, something shiny caught her eye. She glanced in the direction and caught sight of someone familiar a bright smile crossed her face "MARC?"

He looked to her, his eyebrow raised in surprise, but then smiled. She ran over and threw her arms around him in a big hug "Chimmichunga! Just because we're friends doesn't mean I want your hugs!" he sighed in annoyance but gave her a brief hug back. She felt tears fill her eyes.

This was nuts. She was crying over Marc? She bit her lip and let go of him. He looked at her strangely. "I didn't think you missed me that much!" he stated with a grin.

She laughed, wiping at her tears "I'm sorry. I've just been going through a lot and it's nice to see a friend?" she stated hopefully.

He smirked "Don't tell anyone."

She giggled and nodded "So, oh my God, congratulations! I heard about you getting engaged to Cliff!" she stated happily, noticing the shiny thing that caught her eye was his shining silver ring.

He eyed her strangely "Uh, yah, well you were there, Betty-pop"

She bit her lip "Oh, well, still, I'm so happy for you. I love Cliff. You two are great together."

Marc grinned "Yah, he's my Cliff-bear!"

She giggled, and then he said "Who knew that fluff-bear would turn into a hottie?!"

She smiled, happy to see Marc again. "How is Mandy?"

He smirked "She is off in Paris designing for Wilhelmina"

Betty's eyes grew bright "what? That's amazing! I uh...I really miss her"

Marc nodded in agreement "I miss my Mandy-Pandy, too!"

Betty stared in space for a moment, Marc watching her curiously. "So, what brings you here? Your luvah?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"What?" She looked to him, her eyes growing, knowing that he was referring to Daniel. She felt her heart race "Um...he's not my...um, he is..." she let out a breath feeling flustered.

He grinned "See you later. Have fun" he winked at her before he left. She took a deep breath and headed towards Daniel's office. She was really happy to see him. She would have to have drinks with him and catch up. Maybe he could help her figure this world out.

When she walked up to Daniel's office, he was working on something on his computer; he had this charming smile on his face. She smiled and walked in, his eyes drifted to her and an even brighter smile crossed his face "Betty!"

She felt butterflies. "Hi"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his heart speeding up seeing her again. Man, was she beautiful.

She held up the bag with their take-out "Lunch"

He smiled and got up taking the bag from her and placing it on his desk "Thanks Betty!" his smile seemed to get brighter and then he hugged her. His hug made her heart jump. She hugged him wishing she could hug him forever. She'd always loved hugging him. His scent was so comforting; she almost lost herself in his hug.

Daniel wished he could hug Betty all day. It felt so nice to have her so close to him. He reluctantly let go or her and when he did he saw that she was biting her lip in thought. He wondered what she was thinking, but didn't ask.

"Um...I got us some sandwiches"

He smiled "Thanks. I'm starving. Uh...and actually, I'm glad you're here. I uh...have to talk to you about something."

"Ok"

"First, let's eat, though" He said as he sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. She took a seat beside him, butterflies still fluttering within her.

He opened the bag and took out the two containers with their food. "Wow, this looks great!"

She nodded with a smile "Mhm...I got it from this café where Gio's shop used to be. They make Greek –style food."

"Mm... It smells amazing!"

She smiled as he took a bite of his sandwich. He was so cute. She lost herself watching him for a moment, when he looked to her, his eyebrow rose in wonder. She blushed realizing she was actually staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?"

She giggled, when there actually was a small spot of sauce at the side of his mouth. His face reddened at her amusement, and she handed him a napkin.

He took it and wiped his mouth, looking embarrassed. She smiled brightly and then laughed "You are so cute!"

He grinned "Yah?"

She blushed, but nodded "Mhm "

"Speaking of cute...uh...I have to tell you about something else that is cute."

"What?" she looked at him, her eyes shining with curiosity.

He smirked "Well, besides you?"

She blushed, her heart skipping again.

He smiled, but said "actually, uh, it is what I want to talk to you about."

She looked at him noticing the shift in his tone that this was much more serious.

"So um...Betty, I uh..."

"Are you ok?" she asked as she noticed how he ran his hand through his hair ruffling his fingers through his dark locks, something he only did when he was anxious.

"Uh...well, it depends on how you react to this"

She looked at him waiting for him to say whatever it was that seemed so stressful. "Maybe we should eat a little more" he said, feeling nervous.

She looked at him strangely, wondering what was going on. Did something bad happen? Was there more crazy news that he discovered? She chewed her lip, and picked up her sandwich taking a bite.

Daniel wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He was sure Betty would be understanding about this revelation.

Betty sighed after she ate a few bites. "Daniel, please just tell me what happened"

He looked to her and nodded, knowing that prolonging things would just be more stressful. He got up and sighed "I don't know how you'll feel about it. It's... uh, how can I say this?"

Betty watched him. Clearly whatever it was he wanted to tell her was big. He looked to her and let out a sigh "I uh..."

She was feeling apprehensive with how he was prolonging this, especially with his pacing. "What is it Daniel? Whatever it is, you can tell me? We can figure it out together?" she paused and asked "Is it about...your wife?" she asked, although felt her heart twist every time she thought about him being married.

"No...it's about my...uh...my son" , at that Betty's eyes went wide. "You...you have a son?"

He nodded watching her, seeing her wide eyes. "Listen Betty, I may not want anything to do with my so called wife, but Betty... I met him and he's, he's really cute and smart, and...I adore him, and he's actually _my son_."

Betty smiled, tears forming in her eyes.

He sighed "I know this is all so complicated and confusing, but"

She stood up now "No, no, Daniel, please don't say anymore" she wiped at her tear stricken face and looked at him with a smile "Can I...Can I meet him?" she asked quietly.

Daniel smiled thinking she was so beautiful. He felt happy that she wanted to meet his son. He nodded "He's in school right now, but do you wanna come pick him up with me?"

Betty nodded with a smile wiping a tear. Their eyes met and Daniel felt his heart skip at the smile that was cast on her lovely face. He was so amazed how pretty she was. The soulful look in her eyes, and that loving, beautiful smile seemed to make everything else in the world vanish.

Betty bit her lip as Daniel looked at her. She felt butterflies at the way he was looking at her. She looked down feeling her face blush. She took a shy glance at him, but when she saw his grin, she smiled, blushing even further.

"I'm so happy we're in this together" Daniel said stepping forward. Betty felt her breath catch as he stepped close to her. She nodded, feeling speechless.

After a moment, Betty looked at him "What's your son's name?" she asked in a whisper. Daniel smiled "Andrew. He's four. He's really cute. God, I don't know, Betty, when I found out I had a son, an actual son, I was shocked, I felt like my world was spinning, but when he ran into my office and said daddy..." Daniel looked down, his eyes getting glossy.

Betty watched Daniel's eyes and felt her heart melt at how affected he was at finding he had a son. Daniel looked back up to her and smiled, running his hand through his hair. "I couldn't explain it. I never felt a bond like that. Is that weird?"

Betty shook her head, feeling her own eyes tear up. "No, Daniel...that's, that's really sweet. I'm so happy for you."

Daniel smiled.

"I'm sure he's super cute!" she said playfully causing Daniel to laugh. "God, he is! I want to just hug him forever. He's got my eyes, and he has short brown hair, he has a few freckles on his cheeks, and Betty, his smile is so bright! I felt so happy to see him. And when he hugged me..." he stopped and looked at her, his face turning red.

"Aww" Betty bit her lip, thinking Daniel was so sweet and cute as a father to a little boy.

She saw how he was with DJ, but DJ was older. Seeing Daniel as a father was so endearing and she found herself being charmed by him more and more each minute she spent with him.

Especially in this world, she seemed to be enamored by him.

She was watching him and noticed she caused him to blush. Daniel Meade blushed! And he looked terribly cute!

Daniel looked down. "Uh..." he back to her and laughed because Betty was watching him and had this big smile on her face. He covered his eyes causing her to giggle. "Aw, Daniel, you're so sweet. I can't wait to meet Andrew. He sounds so adorable!"

Daniel laughed; feeling embarrassed, but smiled and said "He is"

She giggled. "Alright, I'll meet you here and we can go pick him up together."

Daniel looked at her "Ya...together."

Betty smiled "Um, I guess I should get going." She picked up her bag and box of food that she barely touched and started to leave. "See you later" he said, his voice melting her heart.

She nodded in a daze "bye" her voice came out soft and light. Daniel could only nod as he walked her out of his office.

As Betty walked away, she felt her stomach do flips. Did she and Daniel always have _this_ much chemistry before? Of course, they'd always been incredibly close. There was a certain magic between them. Even that first time they met, she felt it.

But now...

...well, it was _different_.

Her heart was racing. She looked back in the direction of Daniel and saw him look back and smile at her. She smiled and felt even more butterflies fill her body.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 _Hi friends! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!_

 _For entertainment only! =)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

Betty was feeling flutters in her stomach since she left Daniel's office. For a multitude of reasons

The first was due to Daniel's sheer adorable and charming nature, how happy he was at finding Andrew, how sweet he was, and the looks in his eyes and the smile on his face whenever he saw her or looked at her made her heart soar.

The second, she was feeling closer to Daniel; they were more than friends, really. She wasn't sure how she could describe their friendship. It felt all-encompassing and it was causing her heart to continually feel as though it was being pumped with air, getting bigger and bigger the more she saw him and spent time with him.

The third because she was going to meet Andrew, Daniel's son that he obviously very much adored. She was excited to meet him, but also a little nervous. She really hoped Andrew would like her.

She decided she would stay hopeful.

Daniel wasn't sure what he was more excited about: the fact the Betty wanted to meet Andrew or that they were picking him up from school together.

He felt so happy that Betty was so accepting and understanding toward Andrew. He didn't know why he worried. Betty was a very loving, generous and beautiful person. She was always the one how encouraged him to be a better person. That had included being a father to DJ when they all thought he was his son.

Of course, Daniel wished he had Andrew under different circumstances, one being Samantha not being his mother, however that didn't change how much he loved Andrew.

He noticed when his mind started to drift off picturing Betty and how entirely stunning she was. She was his favorite person. He couldn't wait for her to get back.

Hours later, when Daniel saw Betty walk into his office, he felt like the sun was entering his world, filling it with light and...That beautiful smile as she caught his gaze made him feel happy that he had her in his life. She looked so gorgeous, her smile breath-taking.

"Daniel! Hey!" Betty said happily as she approached his desk. Daniel stood up, a bright smile on his face "Hey sunshine!"

She blushed, causing him to grin "I would probably kill myself if I couldn't see that smile every day!"

Betty's eyes went wide. "Don't you dare!"

He laughed "I'm kidding. Sort of."

Betty rolled her eyes. She looked at him "You ready?"

"Yes, except small change in plans. After we pick him up, would it be ok if you watch him for a while? I have a meeting to go to in a few hours." He hated that his 'wife' wanted to have a 'meeting' with him after he picked Andrew from school. He wasn't sure what she wanted, but she sounded annoyed when she had spoken to him on the phone earlier.

He noticed Betty's hesitancy. "O...ok" she responded nervously. He could see the worried look on her face "What?"

She looked to him, "what...what if Andrew doesn't like me?" she asked softly. Daniel looked at her with an amused smile. "You're kidding, right? He'll love you. He's my son after all. I adore you, so I know he will."

Betty looked at him, her heart soaring at his comment. She smiled brightly. "You adore me?" she asked, then bit her lip.

Daniel laughed. "Let's go" he said ushering her along with him. Betty watched Daniel as she followed him out and smiled. The feelings that he generated inside her were intense and she found herself being drawn to him the more time they spent together.

As they rode to Andrew's school together, Daniel had told Betty of how clever his son was when he spoke to him, telling him about this dinosaur that he read about and wanted a toy of.

Betty had giggled thinking it was so funny and sweet how Daniel seemed taken with his young son. She couldn't wait to meet him. She really hoped he liked her.

When they reached the school, Daniel hopped out quickly and ran over to her side opening her door. Betty giggled. "Daniel, you're so crazy. I could have opened the door."

Daniel grinned "I know, but...I can't help it. I'm really excited that you're going to meet Andrew. I can't wait to see him!"

Betty felt her heart melt at Daniel's excitement over Andrew. She got out and stood in front of him. "You are the sweetest father ever." She stated before stepping to the side. Daniel smirked and closed the door.

They walked over to the playground and stood next to the monkey bars. "Can you guess which one he is?" Daniel looked to Betty who smiled as she watched all the kids playing around. She looked to Daniel, and then looked to the kids again, biting her lip as she tried to pick out Daniel's son.

She didn't know why, but she felt drawn to this little boy, with a red cape tied around his neck, and was wearing a blue button up shirt and jeans. He was so cute. He had short brown hair, and he was talking to this young lady with blonde hair who she assumed was the teacher. He looked so excited as he was talking to her.

Daniel watched Betty's gaze and smiled when her eyes landed on Andrew. He leaned against the ladder as he watched Betty. As Betty was about to look to Daniel, they hear a very happy "Daddyyy!"

Daniel grinned automatically and Betty smiled brightly when she saw the little boy with the cape running over to them. Daniel lifted Andrew up as he ran into him hugging him so tight, she'd never seen anyone hug like that.

She watched Daniel as he hugged Andrew, his eyes were closed and it seemed as if his son was his life force and he was holding on to it tightly. Betty felt tears fill her eyes.

Daniel opened his eyes and waved to the teacher and then looked to Betty with a smile. She smiled.

Daniel kissed Andrew's cheek. "Hey bud, I have somebody here who wants to meet you. She's a very special friend." Andrew pulled back and looked to Betty.

Betty smiled shyly.

"That's Betty."

"Hi Betty"

Betty smiled finding his voice so sweet "Hi Andrew"

"You my daddy's fwend?"

Betty smiled and nodded looking to Daniel and then to him "Yep"

Andrew smiled.

"Andrew, Betty is going to watch you for a while until I get out of my meeting. Is that ok with you?" Daniel asked.

Andrew looked to Betty "Will you play with me?"

Betty giggled "Sure, I'd love to. You can be superman!" she said nodding to his cape. Andrew laughed "And you be my pwincess"

"Aw...ok" Betty smiled feeling butterflies. Daniel smiled and kissed Andrew's cheek. "Alright pal, we'll grab some lunch and then I have to go to my meeting, ok?"

"O.K. daddy. Is Betty coming?"

"Yes" Daniel said looking to Betty. She smiled.

Daniel placed Andrew down and took his hand. "Where do you want to eat?"

"HOT DOG!" he cheered. Daniel and Betty laughed. "I know the perfect place, Andrew" Betty chimed in.

Andrew's eyes lit up. "yay!"

As they were walking to the 'hot dog' place, Andrew had taken Betty's hand in his. Daniel looked to Betty, who smiled at the small gesture. He smiled his heart lifting.

After some time they both looked to each other, smiling bright realizing the same thought crossed their mind. Each of them lifted Andrew up by his hands and swung him causing him to laugh. "Again!"

Betty giggled and they both swung him again causing him to laugh. His laugh was so precious.

Daniel and Betty looked to each other smiling; Betty bit her lip as she looked down to Andrew, taking a quick glance at Daniel.

She couldn't have felt any better than with Daniel and Andrew at the moment. They were everything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 **Hope you enjoy, friends! For entertainment only! :P**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

As they got their hot dogs, and Andrew took a big bite from his, Betty and Daniel laughed, finding him so cute how carefree and happy he was.

After a few minutes, Betty looked at Andrew and said "so, Andrew, Daniel tells me you like dinosaurs"

He nodded happily "Yes, I love them!"

She grinned "What is your favorite one?" of course she knew that from Daniel telling her, but she still figured she'd ask him.

"Brontosorus!" he took his toy out of his backpack holding it out to her. She smiled brightly taking it and looking it over. "Wow! That's awesome! Are there any other dinosaurs you like a lot?"

He nodded "Mhm Treecertops!"

She smirked "Do you mean Triceratops?"

He nodded, giggling and pulled out a book from his backpack. Betty watched him with fondness. He was so sweet. He opened his book and pointed to the picture of a triceratops "They are herbvorous and have cool horns to fight bad dinosaurs."

She smiled brightly "Wow, that's pretty cool. So, I see that you like dinosaurs that eat plants, huh?"

He nodded happily "Yes, because they are nice! T-Rex is scary!"

She nodded "Uh-huh, but you know, sometimes you don't have to be scary or have sharp teeth to win. It's better to be nice and smart."

"I'm nice!" he exclaimed, causing both her and Daniel to laugh. She nodded "Yes, you are very nice, Andrew; and very smart, too. I'm happy I got to meet you."

He laughed and looked to his dad "Daddy! Betty is nice!"

Daniel nodded with a bright smile, glancing to Betty with a shared happiness, "Yah, bud, she if definitely nice. Probably the nicest person in the world"

"In da world?" he asked his eyes wide. Daniel nodded, his eyes drifting back to Betty. "I'm sure of that"

Betty bit her lip, as Daniel's gaze pierced her soul. It was overwhelming how even a small sweet gesture or statement from him got her heart to soar. He was making it incredibly difficult to not completely fall for him.

As Daniel had watched Betty and Andrew interact he felt like his heart was suspended outside of his chest, hovering over him. He knew that Andrew would love Betty. Who didn't? She was a very lovable, beautiful and charming woman.

A chime sprang from her phone. She looked to it, and her expression changed from one of joy to one of anxiety. "What's up?" Daniel asked.

She sighed when she picked up her phone reading the text that Matt just sent her. The man she forgot she was supposedly 'engaged' to.

 _Betty! Miss you much, sweetie._

 _Call me later. Love you!_

 _~Matt_

Betty sighed even further after reading his text. What was she supposed to do about all this? She didn't want to be engaged to Matt. If she had her choice she would be engaged to someone else entirely. She looked to Daniel, her heart racing. "Is everything ok, Betty?" he asked in concern.

She nodded, deciding not to worry Daniel "Yah"

"What was that?" he asked, knowing she wasn't saying something.

She shook her head "Nothing. Work." Daniel knew her much too well to believe that, however, he didn't ask again.

After they had finished eating, Daniel dropped them off at his place "I'll see you two later, ok?"

Andrew nodded and hugged him tightly. Daniel smiled, hugging him even tighter. "DADDY! You're squishing me!" he stated in his tiny voice. Daniel laughed and released him "I'm sorry, buddy! I just love hugging you."

Andrew giggled, causing Betty to smile wide. He was so adorable. She looked to Daniel "See you when you get back."

He nodded with a smile "Thanks again, Betty! You're the best!"

She grinned and nodded "I know!"

He laughed. When he left, he felt bummed to leave them; he wanted to stay with them. Maybe he could make this meeting with his wife short, so he could get back to Betty and Andrew.

When Daniel left, Andrew took Betty's hand leading her through the apartment. She smiled finding him so sweet. He led her up-stairs and into a room, which she realized was his room. There was a small bed that had super hero covers and lots of games and toys scattered the room.

It was quite amusing to see that there were signs of Andrew scattered throughout the apartment, however, obviously Daniel either hadn't really looked through his apartment and simply assumed he lived alone, or thought Andrew's things were DJ's.

She smiled when Andrew took her hand again, breaking her out of her thoughts and said "Let's play make-believe!"

She nodded with a grin "Ok, sweetie. What should I be?"

. She watched as Andrew looked through his things and found a crown "Here, you can be a princess!"

She smiled as she took the crown "and what about you, are you superman?"

He nodded with a bright smile and then said "You can make magic and I can fly!"

She grinned and held out her arms "That's awesome! Let's save the world, then!"

He laughed and hopped into her embrace. "yay! We are supaheros!"

She smiled, her heart expanding at how adorable he was. Daniel was definitely accurate in his descriptions of Andrew; and if anything, she loved him even more now after meeting him and getting to play with him. He was a cutie!

Daniel sighed when he walked up to his office and saw her perched on top of his desk staring at her phone. Why was she so obsessed with her phone? It seemed she was glued to it nearly every time he saw her.

When she noticed him walk in she looked at him with a small - in what he thought was a semblance of a - smile.

"Hi" he said awkwardly.

She sighed. "Hi"

He stood there not sure what he should say. He had no real clue how he should act with her. She was the one who wanted to meet with him.

As he observed her for a moment, he noticed how polished and fake she looked in her designer clothing, her blond curls draped to one side, her eyes done up with makeup. He had nearly a million questions floating around in his brain about her, but knew if he asked he would look either crazy or jerky, which he wasn't sure he wanted to experience either with her.

He shrugged "So...what's going on?"

She rolled her eyes "Is that all you're going to say?"

He looked at her in confusion "What am I supposed to say?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "You could at least say something nice to me."

He looked at her and didn't know what to do. "Uh...I thought you couldn't stand me"

She rolled her eyes "Well, most of the times."

He placed his hands in his pants pockets, feeling annoyed. "Look, uh...what did you want to talk about?" he was trying to stay centered, but was grasping at straws. How could he interact with someone who was a total stranger to him, at least this version of himself?

"Listen Daniel, I know we have our problems, but..." she sighed and stood up from his desk. She looked up at him, trying to figure out what to say. "I want to try and work this out between us. I know we fight all the time, but maybe we could try. If not for us, at least for Andrew; he deserves that."

Daniel sighed. He knew that was true. He didn't want Andrew growing up into a family like his was when he was a child, his alcoholic mother too drunk to pay attention and his father a tough work-a-holic that didn't care, or his parents hating each other, fighting all the time, which was just as bad.

If there was one thing he promised himself it was that he would treat his son much better. He looked at her "I agree. So, what do we do?" he asked somewhat nervously.

She shrugged "I don't know. I kind of miss us. Don't you?"

Daniel didn't know how to answer that. He didn't know what they had. How could he answer her honestly without knowing what happened between them or how they even met?

"Was there even an 'us' before?" He hoped saying that didn't backfire. She actually smiled at him "A long time ago I thought there was."

He sighed. How could this have all happened? He had met this woman somehow, fell in love with her he wasn't so sure, but married her and now he had a kid with her. It was all nuts! He hoped things would make sense, eventually. This was exhausting!

He looked at her and knew that he had to figure out a way to adjust in this world, because he had no clue if he'd ever go back home. "uh...what if we...start over?" he asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to make something out of this relationship. Especially with her.

Before, he didn't want anything to do with her. She was mean and inconsiderate, but he thought maybe that her earlier behavior was just built up disconnection between them.

A small smile formed on her face. "Ok. That might be...good." she took a step towards him. He could tell she was about to either kiss or hug him but she moved back and looked him in the eyes. "What about Betty?"

Daniel looked at her in confusion. "What about Betty?"

"Will you still see her?"

"Why wouldn't I? She's my best friend." He responded unsure what she was implying. She looked upset. "Daniel, I can't start over with you, if you still have feelings for her."

"What? I don't!" He responded quickly, but then he thought for a moment that wasn't true at all. He cared about Betty with all his heart. He trusted her. He thought the world of her. He adored her. He smiled whenever she entered the same room he was in. He thought she was beautiful and special and amazing and...

He looked back at Samantha and she looked like she was shot "You see! If you want things to work with me you have to get rid of her. I'm not going to sit and watch you two!"

"Watch us what?" he asked in loud tone.

She looked away for a few seconds, her eyebrows furrowing in anger. "It's either me and your son or her! You choose!" she stated harshly, on the verge of yelling.

"I can't do that! She's my friend!" he responded upset. "Oh, shut up, Daniel! She's not your friend and you know it! I'll show you!"

"What the hell does that mean?" Now Daniel was upset. "It means just what you think it means!"

"Betty's the nicest person I've ever met"

She laughed at that which spurred on his anger. "Alright Daniel, you want your nice sweet Betty, YOU CAN HAVE HER! You'll see she's not as sweet as you think! She has you wrapped around her little finger! Just watch, you'll see that she's a total bitch!"

He came up really close to her "Don't you _ever_ talk about Betty like that."

She glared at him "So, that's your decision?"

He let out a frustrated breath. "Look, I wanted to work things out with you, especially for Andrew."

"Well, we sure as hell are not doing that with you being "friends" with Betty! I'm not some total idiot!"

"I'm sorry. I'm not giving up Betty." he said knowing that wasn't a question.

"Fine! Get out of my face!"

"Fine!" Daniel left without another word.

She picked up her phone from the desk "You'll see Daniel Meade. I'll show you how sweet your Betty is and then you'll come crawling back to me." She smirked as she made a call.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 **Enjoy! =)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

"I'm Supermaaan!" Andrew cheered as Betty lifted him above her as if he were flying. She giggled at how cute he was. She 'flew' him around the room sweeping him down and back up. He laughed – he had the most adorable laugh that made Betty not only laugh, but have her heart flutter at the sound.

She was getting tired from all the flying around and her arms were starting to hurt from lifting him although he was extremely light. After one more spin around the room she collapsed on the couch with him 'landing' on top of her. She felt like she just ran a marathon. He hugged her tight. "That was fun! Can we do it again?" he asked picking his head up to look at her.

She smiled seeing that adorable face of his, his blue eyes bright and filled with joy. She really couldn't say no, despite how tired she felt. "Maybe in a little bit, okay?"

He nodded "yay!" She smiled running her hand through his short brown hair. He looked at her and brought his small hand to her mouth and traced her lips.

"Your smile is pretty" he said, his face turning a slight shade of red.

She turned into a puddle right then. He was the most precious child she had ever seen. She smiled and hugged him tight. "And you are the sweetest boy ever!" she hugged him not wanting to ever let go of him.

"Betty..." his sweet voice made her melt. It seemed that every little thing he did made her into a complete softy.

"Yes?" she replied softly rubbing his back. He picked his head up and looked at her "you my fwrend, now, too?" he asked playing with her hair, and with such an innocent look in those big beautiful blue eyes of his.

Betty felt her heart explode with love for this boy. She couldn't understand how much she adored him.

She nodded feeling her eyes getting misty. "Yes, Andrew. We're friends" she said bringing her hand to his face and through his hair.

He smiled big and hugged her again resting his head on her chest. She felt tears well in her eyes.

She remembered when she had to take care of Justin, she'd never felt this much adoration. It may have been because she was still too young when he was born. She missed Justin.

All she knew was that this boy had completely stolen her heart. It wasn't long before Betty realized that Andrew fell asleep. She kissed his hand and snuggled with him.

Daniel was walking home after that frustrating 'meeting' with his 'wife'. This new relationship that he was suddenly thrown into confused him even more. Wasn't it enough that he was in this insane world?

He did love that he had a son though. That was one reason he was grateful for this relationship. That kid seemed to adore him and he couldn't say he didn't feel the same. As soon as Andrew ran into his office hugging him with such force he felt something he couldn't explain.

Besides Betty, Andrew was the only other hope he had for this world to not turn out so bad.

He walked up the steps to his apartment taking the elevator to his floor. When he opened the door and walked into his apartment, he smiled like a boy at the sight before him.

Betty was asleep on the couch with a crown on her head and Andrew draped over her in a Superman costume.

It was then and there he knew he really loved Betty. There was no way that he could get rid of the one person in all his life that treated him like he meant something. The one person that trusted him and he trusted. The one person he knew would always be on his team. The one person that he ever cared about enough to stop the world for...

He couldn't get rid of that friendship even it did cost him his marriage, a marriage that he really didn't want to begin with.

Betty was everything to him. He couldn't imagine a world without her, in this world, their previous world and every other world that he was thrown in. She was always going to be in it one way or another and nothing was going to get in between that.

He dropped his jacket on a chair and sat there for a minute just watching them. He felt like he had the whole world right here on the couch. As much as he somewhat wanted to fix his marriage and give it a chance, mostly for Andrew, there was no way he would want to break what was on his couch. As long as Andrew had love from him, he would be happy.

He smiled taking in the sight. He could see Andrew's body rise up and down just slightly from Betty's breathing.

He watched Betty. He couldn't get over how stunning she looked in this world. She was breath-taking, which meant she was breath-taking in their previous world.

It was hidden for no one to see, but somehow he always knew that she was beautiful, that she was hiding something. He never realized it was SO MUCH BEAUTY. It was mind-blowing how she could hide that much beauty in glasses, braces and insane clothes.

Although the braces and glasses he didn't think was that bad, especially more recently in their previous world. He noticed she started dressing better and her hair was straighter and more kempt, her smile was beautiful as always.

There was no way he wanted to be in a world where he couldn't see that smile every day which made his decision that much easier. He would do everything in his power to have Betty in his life, as well as Andrew. No one was going to take away his son!

Daniel didn't know how long he watched them sleeping there. It was probably a few minutes when he remembered the cold of his living room. He stood up and went to his bedroom getting a cover. When he walked over to the couch, his foot accidentally hit the leg of the table. He looked to them hoping he didn't wake them, when he saw Betty's eyes opening. She smiled as soon as she saw him. "Daniel..." she said softly.

"Hey"

"Hi" she whispered trying to get up, but he came close to her. "Sleep, please" he draped the cover over them.

She smiled looking at him feeling shudders all through her body and it wasn't from the cold in the room.

He was on his knees looking at Andrew and running his hand through the back of his hair with a smile on his face.

Betty smiled watching him, how his hand played with his short brown hair and then how his eyes sparkled despite the dimness of the room. Daniel kissed Andrew's cheek softly and rubbed his back before his gaze focused back to Betty.

She smiled which made him smile and he was certain that he had to keep Betty in his life. "I love" he stopped himself realizing what he was about to say. She looked at him in confusion. "What?" she asked softly. "Andrew" he responded, although true, wasn't what he was so close to saying.

She smiled "me too"

He smiled and stood up looking at her and then Andrew. He started fixing the cover over them, which he realized was so dorky since he could see the amused smile on Betty's face. Really he just wanted an excuse to be closer to her without being obvious.

He looked at her. She took off the crown and he held his hand out to take it from her. She gave it to him and he placed it on the table.

"Good night" he said somewhat nervously.

"Night Daniel" She smiled and shifted a little so she was more comfortable. She hugged Andrew closer and closed her eyes. Betty couldn't help the smile that was on her face. She knew Daniel was standing still watching them.

She loved how no matter what Daniel would always love his kids. She saw that when he thought DJ was his son and saw that with Andrew. She knew he would always be a good father. And it made her really happy to see.

Daniel stood there for a minute not knowing what to do. He wondered what Betty was thinking or maybe dreaming about noticing the smile on her face. He smiled inevitably.

He took a deep breath and started walking to his room when he realized he didn't really want to sleep in his room all alone. He wanted to stay close to them, so he sat back in the chair and leaned back closing his eyes not really sure how he was going to sleep when he just came to the biggest realization ever that he not just loved, but was _in love_ with his best friend.

Betty opened her eyes and looked to Daniel seeing him sleeping in the chair. She smiled shaking her head already having a feeling he would do that. She closed her eyes feeling content to be here the first time since she realized she was in this crazy world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 **For entertainment only!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

Betty started to open her eyes and smiled when she saw Andrew sitting on the floor reading a book. She thought he was too freaking cute. She really couldn't fathom how much she adored him. Just the sight of him got her heart fluttering. That feeling made her want to cry. She'd never felt a feeling that strong before. Especially over someone she just met.

She knew she always had a pretty strong connection to Daniel, though. The thought made her heart race unexpectedly. She looked to Daniel who was sleeping in the chair, his hair slightly ruffled and him hugging Andrew's toy bear as a pillow was just too adorable a sight for her not to just melt completely.

She smiled thinking about her dream. She, Andrew and Daniel were in it and it made her smile bigger at the sight of waking up seeing them.

 _She and Daniel were kneeling on the ground, a cape was draped around Daniel's neck with a crown on top of his head and Betty was wearing this drape-y, princess-y looking dress with a crown in her hair, while Andrew was standing in front of them with a superman costume on._

 _"I, the mighty supaman" Andrew started holding a wand "gwant you, Queen Betty and King Daddy as supaheros" he said waving the wand over both of them._

 _Daniel and Betty both smiled looking to each other. "Daddy, you have to kiss Queen Betty to get magical powers" he said._

 _Daniel's face turned so red and Betty blushed when he looked to her. She looked at his eyes, biting her lip._

 _He smiled and leaned closer to her "Is it ok if I kiss you?" he asked softly. Betty smiled nodding unable to take her eyes away from his, her heart beating like a drum. He moved forward, and just as he brought his face close enough to hers he smiled at her and that smile completely stole her heart. She closed her eyes and just as they were about to kiss everything had become blurry._

That was when she started to wake up. She pouted slightly wishing that she hadn't opened her eyes yet. She looked to Daniel again and felt herself blush just thinking about her dream. What did that mean? Did she have feelings for Daniel? She did love him to death. He was her best friend. And he was so sweet and thoughtful, and such a great father to Andrew, and not to mention completely adorable.

Betty was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a soft "Betty" escape from Andrew's lips. She looked to him and smiled. "Hi Andrew" she whispered not wanting to wake Daniel.

She started to get up and pulled the cover off her as she sat up. "How are you, sweetie?"

"Good" he got up from the floor and stood up in front of her. The sweet way he looked at her made her want to cry. She smiled and hugged him "What were you reading?" she asked curiously.

"Fwanklin" he said which made her giggle. "Ok" she said as she pulled away running a hand through his hair. "You're so smart." She said feeling happy that he was a little smarty.

He had a smile on his face that looked so like Daniel, she smiled. "Hey, what if we make a surprise for daddy?"

He nodded happily.

"Let's make him some breakfast" she suggested.

"Okay Betty"

She smiled getting up. She loved how he said her name.

"Can I hewp?" he asked looking up at her. "Absolutely." She nodded and he quickly ran off to the kitchen, the cape flying behind him. She giggled.

As she was about to pass Daniel, she stepped back and picked up the blanket that he sweetly brought for them that night and draped it over him. She wanted to kiss him. He looked so sweet.

Would that have been weird if she did?

She smiled and leaned over pausing for a moment "sweet dreams" she whispered before she placed a light kiss to his cheek. She felt so many butterflies as she pulled away and saw a small smile appear on his face. She blushed and walked over to the kitchen to help Andrew who was pulling out things from the fridge like milk and jelly, she giggled when she saw a jar of pickles on the dining table.

When she walked up to him, after he placed the milk on the table, he grabbed her hand. She smiled and squeezed his small hand. She saw that as long as she had Daniel and now Andrew in this 'new life' that she would be happy. She felt complete being with them.

...

Daniel started to wake up to the sound of quiet laughing and the smell of fresh coffee and...pancakes? He opened his eyes seeing that he was covered in a blanket. He looked to the couch to see that Betty and Andrew weren't there.

He got up and saw Betty and Andrew sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. He walked over rubbing his eyes and smiling at the sight of them.

Betty saw as Daniel walked over and she felt her stomach flip. He looked so freaking adorable when he woke up. Especially how he rubbed his eyes like a little boy and his hair was sticking up in some places. She smiled.

"Daddy!" Andrew cheered hopping out of his chair and ran over to Daniel at the sight of him. Daniel hugged him lifting him up. "Hey pal"

"Daddy, I like Betty" he said pointing to Betty. Betty felt her cheeks warm up and she saw that Andrew's cheeks were rosy too. She could just kiss those cute cheeks of his forever. He was so adorable. He was so much like Daniel. She smiled when Daniel looked at her with a sweet smile.

"I'm glad you like Betty. I like her, too" Daniel said looking at her eyes. Betty felt her heart race and butterflies soar inside her. Daniel smiled and looked back to Andrew. "I missed you, little man" Daniel hugged him to him.

"Me and Betty made you bekfest" Andrew said pulling back to see his face.

Daniel and Betty laughed. "Oh ya? Well let's see if this bekfest is any good" Daniel kissed his cheek sitting him down in a chair in between him and Betty.

Betty got up and poured a cup of coffee for Daniel and handed it to him. He smiled. "I like waking up seeing you." He said touching her hand that was holding the cup. Betty blushed and looked down.

When she felt a spark at his hand had touched hers, she smiled and looked back up at him. "I like seeing you _wake up_ " she said with a giggle ruffling his hair. He laughed.

"So, let me get this straight, you made the pancakes right?" he asked somewhat skeptically. She glared at him. "YES! I made them, Daniel! I can make SOME things!"

Daniel laughed. "Alright" Just as he was about to eat a forkful of pancakes he looked to Andrew "You know how to dial 9-1-1 just in case, huh?"

"DANIEL!" Betty threw a muffin at him making Andrew have a fit of giggles. Betty giggled at his giggles. Daniel smiled shaking his head. He loved this. If he could wake up like this every morning he would be a very happy man.

"I'm just messing with you, Betty." Daniel said with a smirk. Betty stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed. "Do you see what I deal with?" he asked Andrew.

"She's funny" Andrew said with a giggle. Betty smiled big and stuck her tongue at Daniel again. "Hah- he's on my side!"

Daniel laughed. "I see how it is. Trying to get my son to join your dark side?" he said with a smirk. She grinned and ran her hand through Andrew's hair. "Yep!"

"Daddy, can you and Betty come to school with me?" Both Betty and Daniel looked at him with heartfelt smiles on their faces.

"Aw, I'm sure we'd love to, little man, but I don't know if we're allowed to, and besides me and Betty have work."

Andrew looked down sad. Betty took his hand. "Andrew, Daniel and I can take you to school, though."

Andrew smiled and leaned over hugging her. Betty hugged him so tight. She felt those tears threaten to form. She couldn't help it. He turned her into this complete big puddle of sweet honey.

Daniel smiled watching them. He was amazed at how much Andrew and Betty got along in barely a day. He was glad. It made his heart fill up. He knew he loved this woman that he was so lucky to have in his life. He wanted to make sure she stayed in it.

"Daniel, hurry up and eat so we can take Andrew to school."

Daniel smiled "yes dear, my lovely Queen of the house" he said and took a bite. Betty's eyes went wide and she felt her heart melt. She knew he was teasing her because of the crown she wore last night and how she just ordered him, but the way he smiled when he said it made her feel those butterflies.

He looked up at her and smiled with a wink. She blushed and busied herself with the coffee in front of her. After they all ate breakfast and took Andrew to school together, Daniel was walking her to work, which wasn't far from Andrew's school.

When they made it in front of her building, Betty looked at Daniel "Daniel, you really didn't have to walk me all the way here?"

"Betty, I wanted to."

"Why, you're going to be so late. You wasted time."

"No. Time I spend with you is never wasted."

Betty's eyes went wide and she felt her heart soar like a kite. "Really?" she asked wondering if he could hear her racing heart.

He smiled "definitely. I love being with you."

Betty's smile got brighter. "I love being with you, too."

He smiled feeling his stomach flip at that gorgeous unbelievably perfect smile of hers, his heart racing a mile a minute at what she was making him feel. "Great." He said staring at her for a minute. If it wasn't just imagination it seemed that Betty was staring at him, too.

Their eyes were locked for a few seconds that felt as if time stopped, but Betty looked away and said "So um...uh...see you later" he heard her say, both of them snapping out of their staring contest.

"Yep, later" he started walking but turned back. "Oh, uh, thanks for the bekfest" he said with a chuckle. Betty giggled. "No problem."

"And uh...thanks for um...playing with Andrew" he said looking down feeling really lucky that he had someone so wonderful like Betty in his life.

Betty kept her gaze on his eyes that were filled with such appreciation and thankfulness that it made her heart flutter. She couldn't imagine having an existence without him and everything that _he'd_ done for her in their friendship.

"Thank _you_ , Daniel" Betty said placing her hand on his arm.

He looked at her meeting her eyes. "For what?"

"For being here for me." She couldn't control the tears that were forming. "I'm so glad I have you"

He smiled placing his hand to her cheek wiping the fallen tears. "Me too, Betty." he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Have a good day at work" he said about to walk away when Betty grabbed his hand stopping him.

He looked at her curiously, his heart was pounding.

Betty stared at Daniel at a loss; she wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him she...she loved him! Her heart was screaming at her to tell him and show him, but her brain was telling her this was wrong and she shouldn't be feeling like that. She squeezed his hand looking at his eyes, those eyes that meant the world to her.

"See you later" she said taking a breath, trying to force herself not to cry in front of him and not let him see her break down.

He smiled and lifted her hand to place a sweet kiss.

Betty looked at him, butterflies at his gesture flowing through; she felt tingles where his lips touched her skin. She stood there frozen unable to move from her spot. What was she supposed to do now? She watched him walk away feeling her breath escaping her lungs and her heart gripping.

She took a deep breath, her hair blew, she knew she needed to try and control her emotions better. She couldn't ruin the best thing that ever happened to her and that was her friendship with Daniel. She needed him.

Daniel had reluctantly walked away from Betty to head to work. He could care less if he was late. Everything else stopped for Betty.

He was so in love with Betty it wasn't even up for questioning how he felt about her. He knew it was cheesy, but his heart was made for her to fill and he hoped maybe her heart had even a small space for him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

 **for entertainment only! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

When Daniel got to his office, he was already missing Andrew and Betty. He wished he could be with them all hours of the day. He felt so empty, here. He chatted with Marc a few times, but that only seemed to heighten the void he felt with Betty not being at Mode.

He sighed; suddenly, he wondered where his mother had been. It wasn't like her not to stop in and see him. He realized he hadn't seen her at all in this future. His eyes grew wide in panic when a thought crossed his mind. He quickly called her, waiting impatiently for her to answer.

There was a click, and then a pause before he heard "Daniel?"

"Mom! Thank God! I thought, never mind!" he shook his head, tossing that thought away. "What is going on?" she asked in wonder.

He sighed "I just wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you at all. Usually you come by my office."

"You know why I haven't gone, there, Daniel!"

"Why?" he asked in confusing sensing her tone was in disapproval. She let out a sigh, and avoided his question and said "What is going on with you? Are you still married to that witch?!"

His eyes grew wide "You hate her, too?"

Claire laughed and said "Dear! Haven't we been over that? I refuse to understand why you are still married to that woman when you are clearly in love with Betty and have been for years!"

He smiled, because it was true. He was in love with Betty! And he was confused as hell why he was married to this 'witch'!

"I've seen the photos of you being seen with Betty. Have you two stopped denying what the whole world knows? "

Daniel looked confused "uh, what? Look, uh...mom, I could really use a talk with you. Everything is just so confusing right now. I uh...I don't know how I'm in this time. Did I time travel? Am I in this future forever? How the hell am I married to this awful woman? And I have a kid? Andrew's great; I love him! But I wish his mother was Betty! Hell! I don't know what I'm doing still at Mode. It feels so empty here! Everything seems meaningless without Betty."

"Daniel, have you been drinking?"

He shook his head "No, I haven't"

"Listen, dear, why don't you stop by today? I'm worried about you. You sound ridiculous!"

He sighed, but agreed "Yah, uh, I'll come over soon. I really COULD use a drink! A strong one!"

"Daniel, dear, don't go do anything stupid! Unless it's killing your wife, of course!" she stated, an amused tone in her voice. Daniel chuckled "Mom, cut it out! We don't need you being put in jail again for killing my supposed wife! She's so not worth it!"

"At least we agree on something"

He smiled "Uh...I'll see you later. I love you, mom!"

"Uh...I love _you_ , dear" she responded, and he thought she might be crying. "Mom, are you ok?"

She took in a breath "Everything is fine dear. Please, come see me soon."

He nodded "Yah, I will."

Betty sighed for the hundredth time as she sat at her desk. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't find in her to focus on anything work related. As she looked at the cover of her magazine, a bittersweet smile crossed her face. She had her dream job and she was miserable. How could that be?

She felt so lost here. She felt tears brim her eyes. She knew she needed to get a grip on her reality, whatever that may be, but in order to do that she needed to find out what that reality was! She picked out her phone from her purse and sent a text.

 _Miss u. Meet up for drinks later?_

Within a couple of minutes she got a response back, smiling when she saw what he said.

 _Sure Betty-pop_

 _Meet me, Mode 5._

She was just about to text him back, when he sent another text.

 _B there or b square, chimmichunga!_

She smiled, wiping a fallen tear. _C u there, Marc!_

Daniel sighed as he sat at his desk. He glanced out of his office to see Betty's old desk occupied by some lousy assistant, who was Betty. He looked back to the Mode Book on his desk. He knew he needed to continue working on it, but he was uninspired. Betty had always inspired him to do a good job, to try his best, to work hard, but without Betty around to see it, he felt no motivation.

He needed to figure out what he wanted to do about this life. He couldn't just sit around and wait for things to happen for him. He knew he needed to figure out a way for him and Betty to work together. Then he needed to not be married to some evil witch.

He smiled thinking about Betty, and how much he loved her. He wanted more than anything to be with her! She was the woman who he wanted to be married to and spend his life with. She was the woman he wished was the mother of his son, his adorable son, who in some aspects made him think about Betty.

He thought about what his mom said about him and Betty. His eyes grew bright remembering he had the magazine that had a story on them. He got up and went over to his bag and slipped out the magazine looking at the front cover with a smile. He really loved Betty, and like his mom said, and in his heart he knew he had been in love with her for years.

He flipped to the pages that had their story figuring it wouldn't hurt to read it. He read the blurb at the top.

 _Betty Suarez and Daniel Meade are longtime friends who've kept a lengthy affair for years while claiming to be rivals. Could this rivalry be the source of their underlying passion? A passion that defeats all odds, a friendship so strong it creates a soul-stitching, time-surpassing love?_

Daniel laughed when he read that before with Betty; however, now... well, he felt it was rather true. Their friendship was that strong.

He was curious about the rivalry stuff. Why would they be rivals? And he couldn't believe that they were having an affair. He would never want to do that to Betty. She was much too special to him to be treated as a side-piece, even if his wife was the devil.

He really needed to find a way to divorce her without it backfiring on him. He didn't want to lose his son. He figured that was why he had been with her as long as he had, because he didn't want her to take away his son. He'd lost DJ before; he was not going to lose Andrew.

 _This love-story that transcends time started when Betty Suarez got hired to work for Daniel Meade, handsome playboy, millionaire, and Editor in Chief of Mode Magazine, as his assistant. The now gorgeous, stylish, publishing Queen, Betty Suarez wasn't always so perfect. She was an array of mis-matched patterns and colors, sporting glasses and braces, clumsy and far from the polished look of an employee of a fashion magazine; yet this unglamorous and clumsy girl stood alongside one of New York's most talked about bachelors as his most trusted and treasured confidante._

 _The girl who walked into Mode on her first day wearing a bright blue and red Guadalajara poncho, walking into the glass door of the conference room, would meet the man who would change her life, in a thrilling, drama-filled, enticing, and friendship-inducing way._

Daniel smiled, remembering that day she walked into the glass door. She was so cute. He wished he could go back in time and tell himself to not be such an idiot and that the love of his life was right there that whole time.

 _She met the man who filled her life with excitement; the glamorous and often messy world of fashion and being a Meade, where she was faced with drama on a daily basis, from working with an Evil devious fashion Queen, to the lying, back-stabbing, murders, secrets and craziness surrounding the Meade family. In the midst of all this drama, and that rough exterior, she gained a friend, Daniel Meade._

 _The man who charmed her and entered her life in a crazy, unpredictable and exciting way, the man who would fire the sandwich guy for making her upset, the man who helped her family get a tree for Christmas, the man who would threaten anyone who hurt her, the man who would rescue her from a crazy girlfriend, the man who would put on a fashion show just for her, the man who would punch out old jerky boyfriends and threaten icy fashion Queens for her._

 _What Daniel Meade didn't realize was that he would meet the girl who would change HIS life in a beautiful, colorful, honest, and heart-filling way._

 _He met the girl who would be there for him at five in the morning, the girl who would battle alongside him against glamorous fashion divas, and a cut-throat father and sister, the girl who would walk through fire for him, the girl who would don the nickname 'Tornado Girl' for him, the girl who would save his mom from going to prison, the girl who would be there through all the bad, ugly times and still be there even after, the girl who would color his world with her heart. This unglamorous girl found a special and dazzling way into his flawed, kind heart._

Daniel smiled as he read that, remembering each time that Betty was there for him. That was all true! He wondered who wrote this. At first he thought it was Suzuki, but it was much too kind to be written by that bozo! It sounded like someone who knew them. He looked to the name. _Written by J. S..._

He continued reading; _It is known through her time at Mode Magazine that Betty Suarez paved her way through the superficial, glitzy world of fashion with her colorful, vibrant personality, her intelligence and dedication. She lit a torch of kindness to her colleagues and her boss, touching them with her heart, something unprecedented in this edgy, sensational world of plastic and glamour._

 _Whether through coworkers, friends, or family, it is known that Daniel Meade and Betty Suarez are best friends, that there is a special sense of companionship and teamwork between this dynamic duo; through thick and thin, through fire and ice, they stick up for each other, are there for each other, see the very best in each other, and above all are whole-heartedly and undoubtedly in love with each other._

 _This kind of love and friendship they yield is unselfish, true and all-consuming._

 _That unglamorous, charming girl fell in love. A deep love that consumes and builds that is beautiful and powerful, and passionate. When a love is that strong, the heart breaks into thousands of shattered pieces, making it incredibly difficult to put back together._

 _Her heart was broken when Daniel Meade, the man who filled her heart and soul, found his now wife. She shut herself off from her friends and family, pouring herself into her work, shutting her heart from the world, thus resulting in the supposed rift between best friends, causing the rivalry of the decade._

Daniel frowned. He broke Betty's heart? He felt his own heart grip in his chest simply at the thought of her heart being broken by him. He smiled, but it wasn't now! Because his Betty was here, experiencing this crazy thing with him.

 _Betty Suarez was heartbroken and Daniel Meade lost his best friend._

 _However, despite them being rivals, they are often seen as intensely passionate and hiding their still apparent feelings underneath the façade of the rivalry between them and their magazines. Could that rivalry be fueled by their underlying passion? Maybe_

 _Often denying any chemistry or passionate feelings, sources still report that they are keeping a 'not-so-secret' affair. Could these rumors be true? Perhaps_

 _Whether these accusations are true or not, is not the highlight of this story._

 _The highlight is their love. Despite everything, there is still a bond between them that can never be broken. It is clear to anyone who knows them that they are meant to be. When they finally make their way back to each other, the universe will be back in order. Their love is one that surpasses time._

Daniel stared at the pictures of them together. He felt like his heart was beating out of his chest at all that he felt reading that. He didn't know what to think. He was sure that Justin wrote that about them. He contemplated whether he should contact him somehow. He sighed, letting out a breath.

He smiled. Whatever happened, he wanted Betty in his life.

After hours of trying to work and focus, Betty couldn't take it anymore. She got up and left her office. She was tired of sitting there the whole day. She just wanted to be with Daniel. It was terrible how much she craved him. She felt so lost without him next to her; especially in this 'new life' that they were thrown into.

She honestly didn't know what she was doing anyway. She felt confused and frustrated. She wanted to quit where she worked and work with Daniel again. She knew she was overreacting.

As she left her building and started walking, her phone rang. She slipped out her phone and saw that it was Matt. She sighed. She didn't know why she was with Matt. She didn't love him like that. She knew she needed to end things with them soon, BEFORE they got married.

How was she engaged to him? After he just left and broke her heart, why would she get back together with him, let alone get engaged to marry him.

She suddenly felt sad. The thought that Daniel was technically still married bothered her. She wished she was the one married to Daniel.

She wondered whether or not Daniel wanted to still be married to his dumb model wife. She didn't know what to think when Andrew told her his mommy wasn't very nice, especially to his daddy, which she wasn't all that surprised at hearing, truthfully. Of course, it was Daniel's type to go be with women who didn't care a wink about him.

She pouted, feeling bummed at the trail her thoughts were taking.

Was she a terrible person for hoping that Daniel didn't want to be married to his evil wife? Of course, she was simply jealous. She felt terrible for thinking that way, but she loved Daniel; she wanted to the one who he would spend his life with.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing again. She completely forgot about Matt calling. "Hello?" She answered unsure.

"Betty! You ok, honey? You sound upset?" he asked in a worried tone. His tone and attentiveness surprised her. It really seemed like Matt cared about her...more than before when they were together, at least.

"Matt, yes I'm fine. I'm uh...I wasn't feeling the best." she didn't know what to tell him. Should she lie and say she was still at work. She couldn't tell him she was going to see Daniel. He'd get upset. Why she cared, she didn't really know. "I'm just getting something to drink and heading back to work."

"Alright honey, I was checking on you. Love you, Betty."

Betty smiled surprisingly "Me too, Matt. Thanks for checking on me. That was sweet" she said

"Oh, and Betty?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna have dinner tonight?"

"Oh um...Matt, I don't know about tonight. I'm kind of tired, and I really wasn't feeling all that good. What about another night?"

"Oh...ok Betty. Sure sweetie. How about tomorrow night, then?"

"Ya, I guess that'd be ok." She said unsure. She needed to figure out what she was going to do about Matt. She didn't want to string him along. It wasn't fair.

"Awesome. I'll call you tomorrow. Don't work too hard. I need my peppy Betty tomorrow"

She smiled. "Ok Matt. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She looked at the ring on her finger. She never even realized it was there, strangely. She sighed. What was she going to do? She needed to talk to Daniel and resolve some things before she made a decision about what to do next.

Daniel was sitting at his desk, impatiently waiting for his son to get here. His 'lovely wife' decided she wanted to pick him up from school. He told her not to even think of setting foot in his office, and to just have Andrew come up with his assistant.

He sighed and picked up another sheet of paper and crumpled it. He had his legs on top of his desk as he leaned back and held the balled up sheet of paper aiming it at the trash can in the opposite corner of his office. "Daniel takes the shot. He aims, shoots..."

As the paper took the rim and dropped in the basket he hears a cheerful "he scores!" from the door of his office. He looked to his door and smiled happily "Betty!" he shot up excitedly and rushed over to her, but stopped abruptly in front of her realizing he was just about to grab her and kiss her.

She laughed "Wow, someone has a lot of energy!" she said with a smile and shine in her eyes. He smiled feeling himself get lost in her presence. "Hmm?" he mumbled.

She looked at him with her eyebrow raised "You ok?" she asked with an amused tone. "Huh? Oh ya. Uhh..." he looks away embarrassed.

"That was a great shot, Dr. Swish!"

"You remembered my basketball name?" he asked in surprise. She nodded "yep"

"I don't remember even telling you that."

"You didn't. Justin did when you lied to me" she said giving him a pretend glare. He looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm kidding, Daniel."

He looked up unsure what to say. "So...uh...what brings you here?" he asked, feeling nervous for some reason.

"Do I need a reason to see my friend?" she came back with that smile that got his heart racing. His face turned red. "No"

Betty felt butterflies seeing Daniel blush...because of her? She smiled. "I love you, Daniel" she said not realizing she said that aloud.

"WHAT?" he looked at her with wide eyes. She blushed, but then giggled. He looked at her in confusion. Daniel's heart never raced so fast. Betty just said she loved him, but why did she start laughing?

"You're so funny."

He smiled, still slightly confused. "So that's why you love me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yep. The only reason" she giggled.

"I see. Uh...You wanna know who loves you?" he asks feeling his heart pound in his chest. "Who?" she whispered getting lost in him and God, he was so gorgeous and charming.

"I uh..." he wanted to tell her he was madly in love with her but he was scared to death of what would happen after he said that. "I know Andrew loves you a lot." He said with a smile.

A luminous smile spread across her face "Aw, I love Andrew, too!"

He smiled, feeling happy that his love cared about his son so much. It just made him love her even more. "You know, when I said bye to him when we dropped him off at school, he said you were his friend and that he loved you."

"Awww...oh Daniel, I just love him so much. He's so cute. He's just like you. He's so adorable!" Betty felt tears well in her eyes.

"So, you think I'm adorable?" he asked with a teasing grin. Betty rolled her eyes, but blushed "I just meant...he acts just like you."

"So...that makes me adorable." He stated.

She shook her head. "Whatever Daniel"

He grinned. "Thanks."

Betty smiled thinking about Andrew and how much he looked like Daniel when he smiled after she hugged him.

Daniel looked at her in thought "Actually, some things Andrew does remind me of you" his heart lifting the more he thought of their similarities. If only Betty was Andrew's mother.

She looked at him in wonder "Me?"

He nodded with a small smile "Yah, like how much he LOVES to read; he reads a minimum of five books a day. He is really smart and a few times he's used words that I don't even know!"

She laughed "Yah, he's my little smarty"

He smiled and continued "Not to mention how much he laughs and is just so happy. That makes me think of you and how genuinely happy you are most of the times. And sometimes when he gets embarrassed or shy about something, his cheeks get all rosy, just like yours do!" He laughed when he saw that her cheeks were, indeed, turning rosy.

She blushed brighter, smiling, and feeling butterflies at what Daniel was saying.

He grinned and said "And most of all, Andrew's hugs! He, apart from you, of course, gives the BEST hugs! I love hugging him, much like I love hugging you."

She nodded with a smile, noticing all those same things. In fact, she wished Andrew was _her_ son. He was perfect! She loved him so much. She felt tears beginning to form at the thought of him. "I love him. I could hug him all day, too, Daniel. Can I have him?"

Daniel laughed. "I don't know. I'm kind of crazy about him, too. What if we share him?"

Betty giggled her eyes glossy. She nodded feeling her heart race at that suggestion. She looked at his eyes and felt butterflies in her stomach. His smile seemed to grow bigger which caused her to look down, sure that she was blushing again. When she looked down she got sight of the shine from her ring. Crap! She had to talk to Daniel.

"Daniel" she looked up at him her tone changing completely. He noticed her sudden change in demeanor.

"Uh...I really need to talk to you."

"Ok...uh...have a seat. Is everything ok?" he asked concerned as she took a seat. She nodded "Yah. Well... maybe. I-"

"Wait, before you say anything. I forgot, I got something for you" he said as he remembered. He could tell that she had to tell him something important, but he just wanted to make her smile.

"You did?" she asked a smile coming to her face. He nodded and walked over to his desk and reached for something in his drawer but quickly put it in his pocket. She watched him curiously.

Just as Daniel turned back around, his eyes lit up and suddenly Andrew ran into Daniel's office with his backpack knocking against him as he ran. As soon as he saw Betty he darted for her.

"Bettyyyy!" he cheered. "Ohh, hi sweetie!" Betty hugged him so hard making him laugh. She kissed his cheek a few times causing him to laugh, his sweet laugh lifting her heart.

"I missed you, Betty." he hugged her again. "Aww I missed you, sweetheart."

"Hey, what about me little man? You forget about your pop?" Daniel said playfully, his heart full at the sight of Andrew and Betty like that.

Andrew laughed and ran over hugging Daniel so hard he fell back towards his desk. Betty laughed at the sight them light. She had her hand over her heart smiling. She couldn't believe how that little sweetheart stole her heart in no time flat.

"Daddy?"

"Ya pal?"

"Can Betty come to dinner?"

Daniel smiled looking up at Betty. "I guess it's up to her little man." She smiled as he looked to her.

Andrew skipped over to Betty taking her hand. "Can you come, Betty?"

Betty smiled and hugged him tight "I'd love to!"

"YAYYY!" he cheered making both Betty and Daniel laugh.

Betty got up and walked over to Daniel. "Daniel...look...I'll see you later." She felt nervous, and she certainly couldn't talk to Daniel about his 'wife' in front of his son; that wouldn't be right.

"You sure you don't want to stay for a while?" he asked sadly. "Actually, I'm going with Marc for drinks and catching up. I just...I really need to talk to someone else."

"Sure" he nodded "I understand. See you later, then?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. She nodded smiling. "Yes, later."

He smiled. They leaned toward each other about to hug, but stopped midway, and then as they held their arms out, again, they stopped. They ended up shaking each other's hands nervously, both seemed to be blushing.

Betty bit her lip, feeling anxious, so she kneeled down by Andrew "bye sweetie, I'll see you later, okay" she placed a kiss to his cheek as he hugged her. "Bye Betty!"

When Betty walked out of his office, Daniel turned around and looked to Andrew smiling as he was coloring in his book. A few seconds later he felt Betty's arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled feeling his heart race. He placed his hand on top of hers.

Betty felt tingles from his touch. She really wanted to kiss him. It was taking all of her will power not to kiss him.

"Bye" she whispered as she let go. He looked to her as she slipped her hands away. He smiled. "See you" he said feeling like his heart was a drum and Betty was the beautiful beat to his heart.

She knelt down again and rubbed her hand through Andrew's hair playfully. "Bye Andrew."

he snickered "Love you, Betty."

"I love you, too, sweetie" She kissed him again and glanced at Daniel before she left. Daniel sighed leaning against his desk. "I love you, too, Betty." He whispered pulling out the box from his pocket and smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nothing in Between, Always a Team**

For entertainment only! Please leave a review if you can! Thanks for reading! =)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

When Betty left Daniel's office, her heart was pounding furiously, and she almost couldn't make it stop. The feeling she got around Daniel was so intense and overwhelming, she nearly couldn't handle it.

It took everything in her not to downright confess to him that she was whole-heartedly and crazy in love with him. She felt tears fill her eyes, but when she approached Marc's office, she fought them back, a smile spreading across her face.

"Marc"

He looked up from his desk with a slight smile "Chimmichunga, you're late!"

"What? No, I'm not, Marc. It's 5..." She looked at her watch, and then back at him; he smirked as she continued "...0. 2." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it was 2 minutes!"

He laughed. She smiled as she looked around his office, which used to be Wilhelmina's. It was crazy to see how different it was. Yes, Marc had style, but it wasn't as cold and perfect like Wilhelmina's. It was edgy and colorful. She smiled when she saw the gold plaque with his name printed sitting on top of the desk. She was so happy for him. He truly earned this job. She couldn't think of any one more perfect for it than him.

Marc snapped his fingers in front of her face snapping her out of her daze. "What are you day-dreaming about? Are you that bored of me, already? Geez, Betty, I thought we had fun together!"

She smiled, and nodded "Sorry, I was just remembering those days when this was Wilhelmina's office. It's amazing to see you in here. I'm so happy for you"

He looked at her with his eyebrow raised "Ok, what do you want?"

She looked at him in confusion "what do you mean?"

"I know when you suck up to me, there's something going on, come on!" he hooked his arm through hers and pulled her with him out of his office. She wanted to laugh. She had missed Marc. She couldn't believe that a long time ago they were hardly friends. Not necessarily enemies, but certainly competitors.

He smacked her arm when they got on the elevator and said "So, tell me, did you pay a kiss, I mean visit, to your LUVAH!" he teased, giving her a sly smirk. She rubbed her arm and tried to hide a smile, wishing that she did, but she wasn't sure she should share that information with him just yet.

"I don't know what you're talking about Marc. Daniel and I are just friends"

He rolled his eyes dramatically "Oh please, the whole world knows you two are luvahs!"

She pouted "Marc, Daniel and I are NOT having an affair!" she stated firmly, although she didn't actually know that; however, she was sure that wasn't true!

She didn't cheat. She wasn't the type to. And Daniel... he made it pretty clear that he would never cheat and she believed him. He had always been faithful to his serious girlfriends, and she wouldn't doubt he would to someone he was married to.

Marc rolled his eyes "well, maybe I'll believe that, but you and Daniel ARE NOT 'just friends'. You two are totally in love! Why haven't you jumped him yet?" he asked.

She sighed "Marc! Daniel is MARRIED!"

He grinned, causing her to look at him in confusion "What?"

"HAH! I finally got you to admit that was the reason! And not some lame ass one like you being in love with Matt. Please, like that will ever be true! Everyone knows you're only with him because Daniel's taken. Or like the one where you go on and on about how you're best friends and no one will understand the kind of relationship you have, blah, blah, blah."

Betty chewed her bottom lip, while Marc continued "Not to mention when you try to lie about being in love with him at all. You're the worst liar chimmichunga!"

"And the craziest one of all is where you shout angrily at me that you two hate each other and are no longer friends, and then I end up with a hangover the next morning, because the only way to get through the night with you yelling at me about him is to get wasted!"

Betty stared at him for a moment, and then asked "Why?"

He shook his head "Lord, Prada knows why you yell at me!"

She shook her head this time "No, why do we 'hate each other'?"

He shrugged "Psh! Like I know! I think all the reasons why you 'hate' him are a lie! I never believed that. I always thought you 'hated' him because he got married to that beotch!"

Betty chewed her bottom lip wondering if that was the reason she supposedly hated him. It was after a few seconds when she noticed Marc intently watching her. She looked to him. "What?"

"What's going on with you? You seem different!"

She looked at him nervously. "Me? Different? No! What makes you say that?"

He looked at her and said "For one thing, you seem nervous. You're asking an awfully lot of questions, especially about your luvah! What gives? And most of all..." he looked her up and down and said "I haven't seen you wear hardly any color in ages! Don't get me wrong, you actually look stunning in color, but what's up? Something's going on and as your best friend and confidante I demand you tell me!" he stated stubbornly.

She chewed her lip, but then smiled despite her anxiety. "I really missed you, Marc! I'm so happy we're friends!" she hugged him, tears nearly filling her eyes "See! Like that! Why are you hugging me so much! And you've complimented me way too many times today! I demand an explanation!" he said pulling away from her.

She let out a sigh "Fine! That's why we're having drinks ok! I really need to talk to you! I'm going crazy!"

He grinned "That is not news!"

She pouted "hey!" she pushed his shoulder causing him to smirk "Just kidding chalupa! You're buying the drinks! Especially if you get me drunk!" he teased. She nodded as they walked out of the elevator.

A short while after Betty left, Daniel took Andrew to visit his grandma. Daniel really missed his mother. He could tell on the phone when he was speaking to her that their dynamic felt a little different.

When he got to the Meade Mansion, he felt like his heart was being pulled. "Daddy?" Andrew said pulling at Daniel's hand. Daniel looked to him "ya, bud?"

"Are we seeing Grandma?"

Daniel smiled and nodded.

"YAY! I miss her. Mommy doesn't let me see her" Andrew said looking down sadly.

"What? Why?" Daniel narrowed his eyes momentarily feeling angry that his 'wife' could be so heartless to a little boy, their son. He took a breath and knelt down hugging Andrew. "I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't know that."

Daniel felt his eyes sting suddenly realizing he really had no idea what his life was like in the past six years. How he had a son? How he got married to this woman who was now his wife? How could he possibly have become so called 'enemies' with Betty? The woman he loved desperately and was his best friend in the whole world.

"I'll tell you what though" he pulled back to look at his son's cute face "I am going to try and be a good dad to you. I love you, little man."

"You are a good daddy." He said, his hands were resting on Daniel's shoulders. Daniel smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before he hugged him again.

"Let's go see grandma!"

"YAYYY!" Andrew cheered hugging Daniel tighter. Daniel chuckled and lifted Andrew up and put him on top of his shoulders. Andrew cheered and got excited. Daniel looked up and saw the smile on his son's face and the feeling that went through him was unlike anything he ever felt before.

Even though he didn't remember anything about Andrew's short life and when he was born, Daniel felt this incredible feeling that Andrew really was his son.

As they walked up to the mansion and reached the door Daniel was hopeful that he would make amends with his mother. And he was also very happy that Andrew would get to see her. He wondered why his 'wife' didn't let Andrew see her. He figured it had something to do with their separation.

He rang the doorbell and they waited patiently. As they waited, Daniel saw there were beautiful yellow and pink flowers planted around the front of the house. He smiled and decided to pick some. He picked some out and held them up to Andrew. "Here bud, why don't you give these to grandma?"

"They're pretty" he lifted them to his nose and smelled them. Daniel smiled and rang the doorbell again, when the door opened.

Daniel smiled when he saw his mom on the other side. Her eyes went wide, but she instantly smiled upon seeing him and Andrew.

"Daniel, you're here."

Daniel nodded "This little man really missed you" he said lifting Andrew off his shoulders. Andrew quickly stepped forward and hugged his grandma.

"Aww, my little pumpkin. I missed you, Andrew" She hugged him tight and lifted him up hugging him even tighter. Daniel smiled and felt his heart fill with warmth.

"I missed you, grandma. These pretty flowers awe fo you" he said holding them up. "Thank you, my love" she hugged him again.

Claire looked up at Daniel and smiled, tears welling in her eyes. "It's good to see you"

Daniel nodded, wondering why his mom seemed so upset; he hugged her and told her "I love you, mom" he figured she really needed to hear that because she hugged him a bit tighter and whispered she loved him back. He was sure they both had a lot to talk about.


End file.
